Growing up is hard to do
by fictionalthoughts
Summary: Dom and Letty's world is left spinning after Letty finds out shes pregnant
1. Chapter 1

Letty POV

Laying my head against the cold edge of the tub my head pounded. I had been throwing up for nearly 35 minutes. Beyond the pounding I could here Dom banging on the door to the bathroom.

"Letty let me in come on open this door before I knock it down myself" he roared.

Holding my stomach I dragged myself up off the floor and unlocked the bedroom door. Dom threw the door open and held his hand up as if to start yelling. I watched as his expression went from angry to worried in a split second. Pulling me into his arms he kissed my forehead.

"You look miserable" he whispered brushing the hair away from my face. I nodded and sent him a weak smile.

"Some kind of flu this is" I groaned as my stomach rolled.

Gently he pulled me towards the bed, pulling my shirt over my head and helping me out of my jeans. He threw one of his shirts over my head and motioned toward the bed. I climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets up over me. I felt the bed shift as Dom climbed in behind me pulling me into his chest.

"I want you to go to the doctor tomorrow Let, you've been sick for weeks" his voice rumbled behind me.

Shaking my head I pulled away to turn and face him.

"It's just the flu Dom it'll pass" my head banged harder. Lying to him was so hard I hated it. His eyes narrowed and he pulled me close again.

"I had food from that seafood joint that made you sick a couple weeks ago...I knew you'd get angry at me for eating there" I said lamely.

Nodding he tilted my chin so he could press his lips to mine. Running my hands across the muscles of his chest he growled low in his throat. Pulling away he trapped my hands over my head shaking his.

"You're sick you need your sleep not tonight" he whispered against my ear. Placing a kiss to my temple he laid his arms around me.

"Night Let, love you"

"love you" I murmured against my pillow. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to forget about what had taken place just a couple hours ago.

_Flashback_

_"Letty get in here" Mia hollered from down the hall._

_Taking small steps I dragged myself down the hall and into Mia's bathroom. For someone who was only 15 she was very dependable and my best friend._

_"Did you get them?" I croaked flopping down on the bathroom floor._

_She nodded and pulled two pregnancy tests from a drugstore bag and laid them on the counter._

_"You really think you're pregnant? Did you tell Dom" She whispered eyes going from me to the tests and back._

_Nodding I stood up and picked up the box reading the back and opening the box._

_"I'm two months late Mi and I've been puking like crazy for the past 2 weeks" _

_30 minutes later..._

_The room spun as I leaned against the cool tile of the bathroom wall. Mia sat beside me rubbing my back. I was horrified 17 years old and pregnant, my parents were going to loose their minds. _

_"You gonna tell Dom?" Mia quietly asked._

_Nodding I pulled myself up and shoved the tests back into the box and put them in the bag. Opening the door I looked back to Mia._

_"Don't tell anyone okay? I'll tell Dom"_

_End flashback_

Dom POV

Stretching I rolled myself out of bed glancing at the clock 3:30 am. I looked over to Letty who was asleep but her was all twisted in pain and her hand held her stomach. Shaking my head I vowed to myself that she would be at that doctor tomorrow come hell or high-water. After using the washroom I noticed a small drugstore bag on the floor beside the garbage, figuring it was Letty's girly shit I picked it up and opened the door of the cupboard to throw it inside when the box inside caught my eye. Opening the bag I pulled a pregnancy test box from inside, shaking the two tests out I nearly dropped when I read the positive sign on both.

"Impossible" I whispered.

Just as I went to place the box back I heard the floorboards creek behind me I froze as I heard a small voice.

"Dom?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go chapter 2! Next chapter will be a good one! Keep up with the reviews!_

Dom POV

Gripping the counter I turned to face Letty.

"Let? Is this?"

Nodding she slowly step toward me holding her arms out for the bag. Handing it to her taking her hand I led her towards the bed, pulling her into my arms I leaned back against the headboard.

"Talk to me" I whispered into her ear.

"I've been sick for a couple weeks and I'm over two months late so me and Mia got the tests I took them a couple of hours ago.." She stopped looking over towards the door.

"Mia knows? But you didn't tell me that's real rich Letty. How could you not tell me!" I yelled.

"I was scared Dominic! I'm 17 years old how am I supposed to raise a baby!" She stood up and ran her hands over her face. "I'm terrified how are we gonna do this if we can do this.."

"I got the job at the garage and I can sell my project car to buy what we need to start off...I'm sure dad will let us stay here"

Her face fell and tears welled in her eyes, she laid her head on my chest.

"You can't sell your car Dom you love that car..." She croaked.

"I love you and our baby more" I whispered kissing her stomach. "So how are we gonna tell everyone your parents, mine..."

"I figure at dinner tomorrow just tell them no sense in prolonging it I mean they'll have to get used to the idea...we're having this baby there's no changing that" She muttered into my shoulder. Nodding I pulled her lips to mine tilting her chin to run my tongue along her bottom lip. Moaning she pulled me down to the bed pulling my weight on top of her.

"Whoa Let wait, is this safe? I don't want to hurt the baby" I rolled over to my side of the bed.

"I don't really know I've never been pregnant before" She deadpanned glaring at me.

Laughing lightly I pulled her into bed rubbing my hands over her stomach. I couldn't believe it I was gonna be a dad, part of me felt sick and the other was excited. I kept picturing a little girl just like Letty my baby girl.

"Guess we should get back to sleep goodnight papa" Letty whispered.

Placing a quick kiss to her temple I whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight mami"

_The next day._

Groaning I slammed my fist down on the alarm clock and dragged myself out of bed. Throwing my clothes on I leaned over the bed to nudge Letty.

"Come on Let time for work"

After getting dressed and shovelling down breakfast we pulled into the parking lot of the garage. Grabbing Letty's hand I rubbed circles over her stomach, placing kisses to her temple.

"You be careful alright? No heavy lifting and shit. I don't want anything bad happening to you or the baby" I murmured. Nodding she opened the door of the car and climbed out. Following her into the garage I nodded toward the guys and threw my stuff into my locker.

"Hey son, ready for another long day" my dad Tony chuckled behind me. Gazing toward Letty I nodded.

"Yeah I'm ready for long hours and whatever overtime or extra work you got for me dad"

"Needing more money for your car?"

"Something like that" I answered quietly.

"Alright Dominic you take the 72 Toyota Crown, Vince you work on the Volvo with Leon, and Letty I need you to do an oil change on that Tiguan"

Letty rubbed her eyes and locked eyes with me nodding towards the oil buckets. Giving her my best goofy grin I walked over scooping up the oil and carrying it over to the Tiguan.

"Thanks" She whispered.

Nodding I walked over to the Toyota and began to pull apart the engine.

"Yo Letty can you bring us one of those quarts of oil you got baby girl?" Leon hollered.

Dropping everything in my hands I ran over to Letty and picked up the oil. Shaking my head I handed it over to Vince.

"No heavy lifting for her" I growled.

Vince's eye brows arched in surprise , but he said nothing looking towards Letty.

Walking back to the car I was working on I found my dad leaned against watching me.

"Care to explain why all of a sudden Letty can't do anything for herself? The hard nosed Latina who would usually shred anyone for doing that?"

"Not right now dad I can't it's just not the right..."

"She's pregnant Dominic I'm not stupid" he smirked.

Letty POV

I froze as I heard Tony talking to Dom, how did he know? Walking up to Dom I leaned into his chest, Vince and Leon came to stand beside us.

Dom shook his head, "how do you know that?"

"Letty's been puking for weeks, Mia is more strung out then ever, Letty LET you do something for her...Dominic I'm your father I can see right through your bullshit"

"It's my fault Tony I didn't even tell him until yesterday when I took the test...I was scared you'd be disappointed and angry" I croaked.

Tony extended his arm pulling me into his chest, his arms were toned and muscular like Dom's. Kissing the top of my head he ran his hand up and down my back.

"You're scared Letty that's to be understood and I am disappointed but for both you making your lives so much harder. But I am very proud that you're stepping up and doing the right thing."

Leon who hadn't said a word the entire time reached his hand out to Dom. Looking from me to Leon Dom shook his hand.

"Hell of a man you are dawg congrats"

"Alright enough of this we got work to do and money to make so let's finish up so we can go home" Tony nodded towards the row of cars. Tilting my chin Dom met his lips with mine, sighing I leaned my forehead against his.

"Well that was easier then I thought" he chuckled.

I snickered poking him in the ribs "You're forgetting something...my mother Dom"

Groaning he flopped his head into the crook of my neck.

"Dominic and Letty get to work that's how you ended up pregnant to begin with!" Tony hollered.

Laughing we exchanged smirks and went back to work. Crawling under the Tiguan I groaned thinking about the scene my mother would bring up.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the hold up guys! Work is so busy =(_

Dom POV

After we finished work Letty called and invited her parents over for dinner, climbing out of the shower my heart pounded. Would they accept our baby? For Letty's sake I hoped they didn't loose their minds, I could handle them but she was so fragile right now. Walking out into my bedroom I found Letty curled into my pillow sound asleep, nudging her shoulder I shook her awake.

"Letty baby come on it's time for supper your parent's will be here any minute"

Groaning she shoved the pillow over her face, "I don't want to tell them Dom they're gonna freak out"

Tugging on her arm I pulled her into my lap holding her hands in mine.

"We got to tell them Let they're gonna find out eventually it's better to be upfront and honest. I'm scared to but I love you and we will make this work I wont let anything happen to you or the baby"

Nodding she climbed off the bed and pulled the door open, sighing she reached for my hand.

"Ready?" She whispered.

_A couple of hours later_

Sitting around the table with my mom Maria and dad Tony, and Letty's mom Lena and dad Aaron I kept a close eye on Letty. She seemed to be doing okay, she was nervous but kept a good front about it. Shaking my head I listened to her laugh, I remember the first piece of advice my dad gave me when I admitted I liked Letty. He told me that to make her fall in love I had to make her laugh, but every time she laughs it seems I'm the one who falls in love.

After a awkward pause Letty cleared her throat focusing her eyes on her parents.

"Momma, Papa I have something I need to tell you"

Lena's eyes narrowed and Aaron shifted himself upright watching Letty close.

Sighing Letty looked at me and then at her parents.

"I'm pregnant"

Shock, anger, fear flashed across Lena and Aaron's face, rubbing his hands across his face Aaron stood up from the table.

"Leticia Ortiz how could you be so stupid? You're 17 years old you can't raise a child!" He roared.

Leaning into me I felt Letty's breath hitch, tears falling down her cheeks.

"And you! You took advantage of my little girl you ruined her! I can't even look at you two right now. You are banished from our home Leticia until you abort that child and you're boyfriend I am done" Throwing his coat over his shoulders Aaron walked out the door and into his car. Standing up from the table, Lena took Letty's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I love you mija but you've done so much damage, take care of yourself...of your baby" She whispered following Aaron to the car.

Letty POV

I sat alone in Dom's room, sobs racking my chest and throat. I knew they'd be angry but to banish me? I rubbed circles on my stomach crying even harder. My baby would never know there grandparents, I just wanted them to make peace with it.

The door squeaked as light from the hall pierced into the darkness of the room.

"Not right now Dom" I croaked leaning against the wall.

"I'm not Dom sweetie" Maria wrapped her arms around me holding me against her chest.

"They hate me"

"I think they're more hurt then hateful Letty, you're there baby if your dads anything like Tony he thinks of you just like Tony sees Mia. Still just a little girl on the inside even if she's just about full grown."

"Do you think we can do this? Sometimes I even have doubts, I don't want our baby to have a hard life"

Pausing Maria looked toward the door and then gripped Letty's hand.

"If I'm certain of one thing it's Dominic loves you and that baby more then I think even he knows. I wanted yesterday to yell and tell him how foolish he was but the look on his face just ended any negative thoughts I had. He was so excited, kept telling me about all the things he was gonna pick up for you and his wish for a little girl who looked just like you. Love can conquer a lot Letty"

Nodding I hugged Maria both of us standing up, looking at the window I could see Dom leaned against the Charger talking with Tony.

"He's worried sick about you, go talk to him you'll both feel a lot better" She smiled pulling me toward the door.

As we walked out the door Dom crossed the driveway pulling me into his arms, "I wanna talk to you"

Following him up the stairs I could help but return the goofy grin that spread across his face.

Pulling the door open to the spare bedroom I gasped in shock, the boxes and bags had been cleared out and room was spotless. In the corner was a small dresser and change table and across the room was a wooden crib and rocking chair.

"Me and dad put it together last night while you were out with Mia. What do you think?" He asked smiling ear to turn.

"I love it Dom, I love you, and our baby" I smiled kissing his cheek.

Holding me in his arms I took in the room and all his work. Pulling his chin down to mine I gave him a stern glare causing his eye brows to raise.

"If this baby makes me fat I'm kicking your ass"


	4. Chapter 4

_Another update! I love quiet weekends! Hoping to some how move this along so Letty has the baby sooner then later._

Dom POV

Letty was out with mom and Mia having a girls night so me, dad and Vince were hanging around the house.

"So Papa Dom eh" Vince grinned bumping fists with me. Standing up my dad pulled his coat from the closet and pulled his keys from his pocket.

"Let's go for a drive boys"

Climbing into the Charger Vince climbed into the back and I sat beside dad. Turning over the engine we backed out of the driveway and took off.

"Where we going Mr T?" Vince quizzed from behind me. Pulling onto the highway my dad grinned and pointed towards the a strip mall across the way.

"Mr T I don't wanna go baby shopping" Vince whined.

"Then stay in the car Vincent" Turning to me my dad put his arm on my shoulder.

"We got that nursery set up but there's nothing in it Dominic, Letty is having a hard time right now worrying about how you two will provide for that child. I think if the two of us put some sort of stuff in it she'll calm down. It worked when your mother found out she was having you"

Nodding I threw open the door, and looked back at Vince.

"If you give two shits about Letty you'll get in here and help us"

Groaning he climbed over the seat and out of the car. Walking through the doors of then baby store dad grabbed a car and pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

"Alright so your mother made a list of things we have to get"

"How come Mrs T couldn't do this?"

"She's taking care of Letty, something that is way beyond our knowledge. Besides Dominic you know best if we brought Letty she'd refuse to let us buy anything"

Nodding I pulled the list from my fathers hand a read it out loud.

"Diapers, blankets, mattress cover, sleepers, soothers, bottles, holy crap this kid needs a lot"

"Yup, so lets get to it boys"

After grabbing the essentials we made our way to the checkout, hanging back a bit I saw a sleeper that was no bigger then the size of my hand. It read "Daddy's Princess" I grinned and pulled it off the hanger throwing it into the cart. My dad met my gaze and nodded. Once we paid we loaded the things into the Charger and started our drive home.

We dropped Vince off at his house and made our way back home, watching my dads face he seemed almost worried.

"Dominic"

"Yeah dad?"

"I'm proud of you, you know that right?"

Nodding I waited for him to continue.

"Most boys your age would run and hide when this situation presented itself. But you buckled down and have been a real man about this."

"I'm terrified dad that I wont be good enough, I want Letty and the baby to have the world but I'm not sure I can provide it. Letty's been through so much and she's never waivered I'm not sure I'm as strong as she is."

"You'll do great son, that baby will have the best parents anyone could ask for. And one hell of a grandfather I mean come on"

Laughing he pulled the car into the driveway and popped the trunk, slapping me on the top of the head he pulled me in for a hug.

"Love you kid"

"Love you to dad"

Letty POV

The drive home from the restaurant was filled with laughter as Maria, Mia and I talked about baby.

"I hope it's a girl, and that she likes dolls and make up just to torture you Letty" Mia giggled from the back seat.

"Your brother is hell bent that it's a little girl to, but I'm still thinking it's a boy" I mused rubbing circles on my stomach.

As we entered the house Tony and Dom were leaned against the railing of the stairs smirking at the three of us.

"Baby come with me we got you something"

Pulling me towards the couch Dom handed me a small bag, placing a kiss against my cheek he eye me curiously.

"Come on Let open it!"

Opening the bag I pulled a small pink sleeper out with the worlds "Daddy's Princess" on it. Grinning I kissed the tip of his nose snuggling into his chest.

"Letty we got the nursery almost all set up, baby Toretto is well taken care of" Tony said kissing my head.

"Why did you guys do all this? I whispered. My own parents wouldn't even talk to me and Maria and Tony had basically set up our babies room silently inviting us to stay with them.

Maria took my hand squeezing it gently.

"We take care of family Letty"


	5. Chapter 5

_Two chapters in one day? Hoping to spice this up a bit! The stories taking quite a bit of a jump in time but I think its the only way to make it work =S_

Letty POV

Me and Dom were sprawled out in his bedroom looking at a baby name book his mom had gotten us. Flipping through the pages Dom make faces at certain names in the book.

"Some of these should be considered child abuse" he muttered.

Leaning into him I met his lips with mine coaxing a small moan from the back of his throat. As we were kissing suddenly a loud bag and loud voices grabbed our attention. Running down the stairs we rounded the corner coming face to face with my father.

"Leticia pack your things you are coming home, you aren't 18 yet I still have full control over you" he growled. Shaking my head I sunk further into Dom's arms.

"No daddy I'm staying here I'm having this baby"

Grabbing my arm my father hauled me from Dom's arms and into his, Dom lunged forward only to be held back by Tony.

"Dad he can't do this she has a say in her life" Dom roared.

"Dominic she isn't 18 there's nothing we can do right now" Tony murmured eyes fixed on me.

Smirking my dad pulled open the front door of the Toretto home pulling me backwards towards it. Dom stepped forward eyes locked with mine as he brought his lips to mine.

"I'll figure this out Let I wont let anything happen to my family" he whispered.

Walking outside towards the car my dad smirked at me opening the door and pushing me inside. My mom Lena was in the passenger seat of the car staring at my stomach.

"We're taking you to the Dominican to stay with your grandmother, when the babies born you will give it up for adoption and you will attend college" my dad sneered in the rear-view mirror.

Dom POV

I watched the car pull away tears pouring down my face, how could this happen? My dad sat down beside me pulling me into his chest rubbing my back.

"We'll figure this out Dominic somehow we'll figure it out"

Mia stood in the doorway tears pouring down her face as mom rubbed her back gently. Sitting there in the silence I wondered what would become of my family.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the hold up guys! So busy it's not even funny, but this story is going to take a bit of a jump due to my writers block ugh =( Review review review!_

Letty POV

Rubbing my eyes I felt the car come to a sudden stop, peering out the window I looked over my abuela's house. Hauling the door open my dad dragged me out of the car throwing my bag into my arms.

"You live here from now on with you abuela, once that baby is born it is gone do you understand me Leticia?"

Nodding I carried my things into the house, greeting my abuela and made my way up to my new room. Lying down on the bed I kicked my shoes off and closed my eyes. Maybe this was for the best, Dom could be free now no baby no me. Running my hand over my stomach I glanced at the calendar, 3 more months and my baby would be taken from me. Tears falling down my cheeks I closed my eyes hoping that maybe when I woke up this would all just be a horrible dream.

Dom POV

Glaring at the clock I watched as my mother gathered the dirty clothes off my bedroom floor and sat down beside me.

"Dominic baby you got to come down sometime" She whispered.

Shaking my head I hauled the covers higher over me hoping the world would just fade away. My world already was gone...Letty...our baby, choking back the sob that clawed its way into my throat I rolled away from her.

"Their gone Ma I can't, what's the use now?"

"You have to fight for them Dominic never give up hope that someday they'll return. You're hurting I know but you can't turn your back on family baby even when they do"

Squeezing my leg she leaned over to place a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Come downstairs be with us, we will figure this out honey"

Nodding I threw the covers off my legs and slowly climbed out of my bed, wincing as my bones cracked and snapped.

Holding my hand mom gently pulled me along down and into the kitchen. Mia, Vince, and dad were gathered around having supper.

"Hey brotha" Vince said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey" I whispered,

Breakfast was filled with awkward small talk and light jokes. I played along enough to get everyone off my back but I felt like hell.

Sliding on to the couch beside me my dad squeezing my shoulder.

"Dom bud...you have to move past this, there's nothing we can do"

I felt my blood boil as I glared at my father, my fist clenched as I stood up only to get more into my fathers face.

"Get over it? Would you get over it if someone took ma and Mia from you dad? How fucking dare you" I roared.

Shock flashed across my fathers face as he fell down onto the couch pulling me down beside him.

"You're so young Dominic, you have a future a bright one. You're too young to have a child" He shook his head.

"You always told me age is just a number, maturity goes far further." I muttered.

Hauling myself of the couch I grabbed my keys out of the bowl and shrugged my coat on.

"Goin for a drive" I muttered closing the door behind me.

Letty POV

Laying outside in the sand I felt the baby kick for the first time, resting my chin on my knees I watched a family of 3 play in the waves of the ocean.

"I miss you Dom.."

Dom POV

Leaded against the hood of my car in the very place we had our first date I felt a light breeze against my skin.

"Miss you Lett"


	7. Chapter 7

_And here's the twist ;)_

Letty POV

"Leticia hunny we need you to push" the doctor said pulling on a set of rubber cloves. Using the very last ounce of strength I had I pushed down, I had been in labour for 32 hours and my body was in racks of pain. For the best 3 months I had spent my days going in-between my bed room and the beach dreading this day, I didn't want to loose my baby but I was 2 months shy of my 18th birthday. I felt a rush from between me and heard the sound of a baby cry. I watched as a nurse whisked the baby away, meeting eyes with the doctor she gave me a small smile.

"I'm so sorry Leticia" she whispered and then she was gone.

After being cleaned up and checked over I was released to my abuela's care, I never even got to hold my baby. I don't know if it was a baby girl or little boy, my heart ached as I made my decision. I would run from my family but I would not return to Dom, I couldn't face him knowing I couldn't stop them from taking our child. It was that night I promised myself I would escape this life.

Dom POV

Rubbing the grease on my cover alls I slammed the hood shut on my car groaning as the sun beat down on me. Mia was sprawled out in the grass lazily reading a book, Mom was watering her garden and dad was underneath the Charger cussing. Part of me still wished and hoped Letty would come home, but the other half of me knew she was gone. I had finished high school and was working fulltime at the garage with dad.

"Dominic wake up brotha" Vince snapped his fingers in front of me.

"S'up V"

"We goin out tonight there's a race outside of town and some smokin ladies"

Nodding I bumped fists, if I couldn't have Letty I really didn't want a relationship. New girl every night, parties, cars, the easiest way to distract yourself from the ache inside your chest.

As I was cleaning up my tools I noticed a black suburban pulling up in front of our house. Mom turned to watch as a woman in a black suit emerged walking towards us. Vince leaned against the car eyes going between me and the woman.

"Dominic Toretto" She asked eyes running up and down me.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Grace Hopkins from Child Social Services, I'm here about your child with one Leticia Ortiz"

"You know where Letty is!?" Mia said standing next to me grabbing onto my hand.

"The where about of Leticia are unknown at this moment but the child she gave birth to is in our custody. On the birth certificate you are listed as the father. I am here to inquire if you are willing to take full custody of this child or release him to us for adoption."

My palms began to sweat, my head spun and throbbed, the baby was here. My parents came and stood beside me as my mom ran her hand up and down my back.

"Where can I pick..." I paused, I didn't even know if we had a son or daughter.

Noticing my pause she smiled sympathetically, "You have a son Mr Toretto"

"Where can I pick him up? When? Does he have a name?"

"He was flown out to our facility yesterday, once all the proper paper work is filled out you can bring him home. And the child had no name so you'll have to decide that. Here's my card come by today and get your son." Shaking my hand she turned towards her car and walked away.

"Holy fuckin shit" Vince whispered.

"Dominic are you sure you can handle this?" my dad asked quietly.

"He's my son, I'll find a way"

"Well the good thing is we still have all the furniture in the room, so all we need to get is some clothes and stuff" Mia said motioning towards the house.

"Let's go"

The drive to Social Services was tense, mom and dad bickered back and forth about whether I was ready for this, Vince fell asleep and me and Mia talked back and forth about names for him.

"Did you guys have any names picked out?" Mia murmured.

"Letty wanted to name him Nathaniel David after her dad. I think that's what we'll call him"

Smiling Mia squeezed my arm, laying her head down on my shoulder.

"Dom I will help you anyway you need, I'm really glad you're keeping him."

Nodding to myself I threw the door of the car open lifting the car seat out with me. My stomach rolled, my son was inside those doors.

"Once we go through those doors Dominic everything changes. If you weren't a man before you are now, we will all work through this together as a family." mom whispered as we walked into the room.

A nurse walked into the room smiling as she carried a small baby in her arms. His skin was a light brown and his hair was as black as coal. My breath caught in my throat, our son. Gently sliding the baby into my arms, she stepped back.

"Congratulations daddy, can we give this little guy a name?"

Choking back my tears I smiled down at my son, "Yeah Nathanial David Toretto"


	8. Chapter 8

_Well? How was it guys? Glad everyone's reading and reviewing, Dom and Letty wont find each other just yet. But remember Letty thinks the baby is with some strange family not with Dominic!_

Dom POV

After filling out all of the forms we finally headed out the doors of the facility. Nathaniel was sound asleep in his car seat as I carried him towards the car. After getting everyone settled we drove towards home.

"He's so cute Dom" Mia gushed looking towards Nathaniel.

Turning towards us mom smiled down at the small baby running her fingers through his hair.

"He's a beautiful baby"

"He looks like his mom" I whispered wrapping the blanket closer around him. My heart squeezed in my chest, my boy I couldn't believe that was my son. I had to find Letty for him he needed his mom. Vince rubbed his headed smiling like a chestier cat.

"My lil nephew don't you worry Uncle V will take good care of you"

Once we got home we brought the baby inside and I picked him out of his car seat. Cradling him against my chest I rocked him back and forth. We were in it for the long haul now. After a few minutes Nathaniel started to cry and whimper, I froze I had no idea what to do. My mom rounded the corner holding a small blanket and empty bottle.

"Feeding time, bring him into the kitchen Dominic I'll show you how to make his bottles"

Nodding I carried Nathaniel out towards the kitchen, rocking him gently trying to calm him down. Smirking my mom held out her hands for the baby.

"I'll take him, now grab that bottle and put one scoop of formula in there and then fill it with water. Formula will have to do, typically if Letty were here she'd nurse him. Now shake it up and lay it in that boiling water there."

Dropping the bottle into the boiling water I leaned towards Nathaniel kissing his head.

"Love ya kid"

"Alright Dominic now take that bottle out and shake a drop onto your wrist to check the temperature. Now if that's warm but not hot it should be okay for him to drink."

"Feels okay, I think"

Smiling mom handed me back the baby and took the bottle from my hands shaking a drop onto her wrist. Pulling me towards the living room she pulled me down onto the couch.

"Now hold the bottle up for him and let him drink, about half way through you're going to have to burp him"

Leaning against the back of the couch I started to feed Nathaniel watching as he slowly drank from the bottle. Sitting beside me my mom placed her hand on my leg.

"He's a beautiful boy Dominic, we're lucky to have him here with us"

"I wish Letty was here" I croaked.

"Someday she will love but for now this little boy needs or full attention. We're going to have to work out a schedule so that you can still work and be with him."

"I wanna stay with him for a couple weeks get to know him" I said holding him up to burp him. Letting out a little burp Nathaniel nuzzled his face into my neck. Nodding my mom got up and made her way into the kitchen. I laid Nathaniel down onto the couch watching as he looked around the room, I was in love with this boy.

Letty POV

Glancing out the window of my bedroom I watched as my family joined together down at the beach. I had told my abuela I had the flu so I could sneak out while they were gone. Packing up my bags I snuck my out to my car throwing them in and slamming the door. This was it I was going to run for it never again would I see these people. Turning over the car I made my way out of the driveway and onto the highway. My mind was spinning I wanted so badly to go to LA and see Dom, but how could I face him knowing I let our child be taken? Maybe I'll just drive until I find home...

Dom POV

After laying Nathaniel down for his nap I made my way out to the garage to find my dad.

"Hey son" my dad murmured head inside the engine bay.

"Hey dad can I talk to you?"

Nodding he wiped off his hands and leaned against the hood of the Charger watching me closely.

"What's S'matter son?"

"I wanted to apologize for freaking out about some of the things you said. Holding Nate watching him it makes me understand your point of view...I'm real sorry dad"

"I only want the best for you Dominic don't get me wrong I'm proud as hell of the decision you made to keep Nathaniel. I just wish you had a chance to be young."

"Yo Dom" Vince shouted running into the garage.

"Sup V"

"Michelle Tran and Irene Fader wanna go to the movies tonight you game man?"

Looking towards the house I shook my head raising my eyebrows at Vince.

"Nah man I wanna be here when Nate wakes up gotta feed em"

"You should go Dominic" my dad said quietly from across the garage.

"No thanks, I want to spend the night with my son"

"Well then we'll bring the girls here man chicks love babies" Vince grinned nodding towards the house.

"Nah V if you want to come over that's cool but I just want to spend sometime with Nate"

Grinning and shaking his head Vince clapped me on the back, "boy's night in it is!"

Clapping me on the shoulder my dad smirked pulling me towards the house.

"You're a good dad Dominic"


	9. Chapter 9

_Glad you guys think Dom is doing the right thing! Unexpected things to come! Love the reviews! _

Dom POV

Throwing a movie on I stretched out onto the couch with Nathaniel laid across my chest sleeping. Vince was beside me munching on popcorn texting whatever girl he felt like tonight.

"So papa Dom what we got planned for tonight eh?" Vince said through a mouthful of popcorn.

"This works for me" I said rubbing circles on Nathaniel's back.

"You really don't want to party? Have girls? Race? Come on man you're the Dominic Toretto."

"Yeah Dominic Toretto father of Nathaniel Toretto man, I can't explain it he's it man that's my son. He needs me he doesn't have Letty I'm all he's got now and honestly V you're my brotha but if you can't except that then go" I said slowly making sure he understood every word.

Vine raised his eyebrows looking between me and Nathaniel sleeping soundly against my chest.

"You know I got you brotha" He grinned slapping me on the head. "That boy is my nephew and his Uncle V isn't going anywhere"

"That's good cause you can't have just Auntie Mia" Mia teased walking into the room and sitting down beside me. "God he's cute Dom"

"Yeah he's going to be a lady killer" I laughed shifting Nathaniel so he was sitting against my chest facing Mia. He started to whimper and squirm in my arms.

"Alright lunch time" I said standing up shifting Nathaniel up onto my shoulder. Jumping up next to me Mia shoved me back down onto the couch.

"I'll go make him a bottle you keep him calm" she smiled bouncing out the door. Standing back up I laid Nathaniel across my chest rocking him back and forth gently. I looked over to Vince who had a puzzled look onto his face.

"You look like you've been doing that for years man"

"It feels like I have" I murmured rocking Nathaniel.

Bouncing back into the room Mia handed me the bottle for Nathaniel and a white envelope. Holding the bottle to Nathaniel's lips I sat down on the couch holding the letter.

"Open it!" Mia squeaked.

_Dear Dominic,_

_My name is Laila Ortiz, or you'd know me better as Leticia's abuela. I'm sure you're very scared and concerned for Leticia but I can assure she is as far from this place as she can get. You're probably wondering how that baby boy made it home to you. My son is the black sheep as we say in this family. When he told me his plan for Leticia I agreed to take Leticia in and help with the delivering of the baby. He never knew my intention was to have my family doctor send the baby to LA to be with you. Leticia ran away about 3 weeks ago, I'm hoping she comes home to you, but you must remember Leticia thinks your child is with some family she doesn't know. I never told her my plans to make sure the baby returned to you. Take care of my great grandson Dominic and please look for Leticia._

_Love you and the baby._

_Laila Ortiz_

_(Great abuela)_

"Oh my god" Mia whispered.

"We gotta find Letty Dom, she thinks that Nathaniel is gone!" Vince shouted causing Nathaniel to start crying. "Shit sorry little dude"

Rocking Nathaniel back and forth I re-read the letter a couple more times to be sure of what I read. I owed Letty's grandmother everything, she kept my son from being torn from us.

"We'll find mommy buddy don't you worry" I cooed at Nathaniel as his whimpering came to a stop.

"Well think guys if you were Letty scared and alone where would you end up?" Mia murmured.

"Dominican Republic" Vince blurted suddenly. "She told me once"

"Then we'll go there and find her" I said watching Nathaniel drift off to sleep. "I will make my family whole again"


	10. Chapter 10

peaches2421: _ask and you shall receive :)_

_Alright guys time for some! Mama and Papa Toretto are not happy in this chapter!_

Dom POV

"You are NOT taking my grandson to the Dominican Republic Dominic there is absolutely no way" my mother growled from across the table.

"I love you Ma but he's my son and I have to find Letty. She will only believe me if he's there for her to see. I'm taking him and I'm going to find Letty" I murmured.

My dad who had been quiet through the entire conversation cleared his throat gently taking my mothers hand in his.

"Maria if it were us I'd take Dominic to the ends of the earth to find you. Nathaniel needs his mom, and Dominic needs Letty just as much if not more. Son you go where you need to go, I can hear you at night sometimes. No one deserves that kind of pain."

My face fell and my heart pounded faster, I hadn't realised anyone could hear me. I waited until everyone was asleep and the doors were closed.

"She's...everything, the mother of my child, Mia's sister, my future wife. I need her ma more then I've ever needed anything."

Standing up from the table my mom crossed the dinning room pulling me into her arms.

"Take care of my grand baby"

_The next day._

"Vince let's go" I roared latching Nathaniel's car seat into the back of my car. Untangling himself from his girlfriend Irene he lagged his way towards the car.

"I love that woman"

"Just get in the god damn car Vince"

Rolling his eyes Vince flopped himself into the passenger seat waving goodbye to Irene.

"Let's go get Letty!"

"Let's go find mommy Nate"

Letty POV

Throwing my bags through the door I walked into the dorm room I had rented for the semester. It was a nice place but my heart ached to be with Dom again.

"Hey you must be Leticia!" a tall dark haired girl bounded up to me.

"Uh yeah you must be Giselle" I shook her hand smiling back.

"Yup! What are you taking this semester?"

"I'm going in for my first year medical" I murmured blushing slightly, the boys would never believe it.

"Me to! We can be class mates! Put your stuff away and we can go out for some dinner get to know each other!"

"Sounds good" I said making my way up to my new bedroom. It was a brown color with a bed, desk closet and dresser. Throwing my things onto the bed I pulled my photo album from my bag. I looked at the last picture I had of me and Dom.

"Is that your boyfriend he's hot!" Giselle squealed from the doorway.

"Uh something like that"

"Come on you look like you could use a drink" She said pulling me towards the door.

Dom POV

Pulling into the rest stop about an hour outside of the DR I pulled Nathaniel from his car seat bouncing him against my chest.

"Okay I hear ya dude I'm hungry to" I muttered to the wailing infant in my arms.

"Fuck he's got a set of pipes" Vince groaned rubbing his temples.

Entering the restaurant I asked the waitress for a cup of hot water to warm Nathaniel's bottle.

"Ssshhh baby ssshhh it's coming bud"

"See this is why chicks have it so much easier, Letty would just have to whip her top off and wala instant milk machine" Vince muttered into his coffee.

"Shut up V" I laughed holding the bottle up for Nathaniel. His eyes opened slightly to look up at me as he drank from his bottle.

"So you think we'll find Let?"

"We got to" I answered looking down at my son.

Nodding he looked up at me smirking slightly.

"To bad you don't got tits" he laughed.

"Oh fuck off I already feel motherly enough" I groaned shifting the baby back into his carrier rocking it to put him to sleep.

"Alright all bullshit aside Dom what are we going to do? Track Letty down shove the kid at her and beg her to come back?"

"She'll come back, come on let's get going"

Letty POV

Sliding in next to Giselle at the diner, I greeted her two friends that at across from us.

"You're going to love college lots of good lookin' men" Elena giggled from across the table.

"She's got a man!" Giselle scoffed.

"Let me see!" Riley said holding out her hand.

Pulling my phone from my pocket I slide it to a picture of Dom leaned against the hood of the charger.

"Hello handsome"

"That's your boyfriend!?"

"Yeah that's him, you know what guys I really don't feel good I'm gonna take off"

Running towards my car I open the door, shifting the car into gear I took off for my dorm room. Turning into the parking lot my eyes scanned across a black 70s Charger parked outside. Throwing the car in park I ran towards the man leaned across the front of it.

"Dom!?"

"Oh Leticia baby you wish"


	11. Chapter 11

_Here we go guys!_

Dom POV

"So can I ask you something?" Vince muttered from across the car.

"What's that?"

"Why would you two name Nathaniel after the monster who took him away from his mom? And isn't Letty's dad named Aaron"

Shaking my head I smiled glancing into the rear-view mirror at my son happily chewing on his little sneakers.

"Aaron is Letty's...step dad, her biological father Nathaniel died when she was 4 and a half. She knows very little about him but _she_ can remember him still."

"I've known Letty for almost my whole life, brotha I never knew that about her"

"Made me promise to never tell, so when we found out about the baby she asked if I'd be okay with Nate being his namesake."

"He's a great kid, looks just like her...whoa hey wait turn it up man this is good shit. Think you can relate."

Groaning I adjusted the volume, Vince knows I hate country.

" Laughing loud on a carnival ride, yeah Driving around on a Saturday night You made fun of me for singing my song Got a hotel room just to turn you on You said pick me up at three a.m. You're fighting with your mom again And I'd go, I'd go, I'd go"

Raising his eyebrows Vince nodded towards the radio "Not bad eh?" Clearing his throat he started to sing along with the song " I can go out every night of the week, Can go home with anybody I meet, But its just a temporary high, 'Cause when I close my eyes, I'm somewhere with you"

My heart pounded the song hit home harder then I thought anything could, I needed Letty we needed Letty.

Letty POV

"Abuelo?"

"Hello Leticia how are you my love"

"How did you find me?" I asked eyeing my abuelo quizzically.

"Where's Dominic?" He asked flicking his cigarette to the ground.

"LA I'd assume"

"Leticia do you have any idea what your Abuela did? Or for that that she died last week?"

My heart sank and my vision blurred with tears, I loved my Abuela and I wasn't even there for her. Guilt racked my mind as my Abuelo pulled me to his chest rubbing my back.

"Leticia go home to LA and be with Dominic and your child"

"Child? Abuelo the baby is with a family I don't know and I'll never find" I sobbed fresh tears pouring down my cheeks.

I felt my Abuelo's chest lift as he started laughing, anger pulsed through me and I stepped back from him glaring.

"Leticia your Abuela sent the baby to be with Dominic, he's been with him for the last month"

My head spun and my stomach felt sick, my baby was with Dom this whole time and I'd missed it. I had to go to LA and find Dom, I needed to see my child. God I didn't even know if I had a son or a daughter...what their name was.

"Baby boy Leticia, his names Nathaniel" My Abuelo smiled down at me. "Go to the college and switch to the LA campus go home Leticia go home to your son"

Kissing my Abuelo goodbye I dove into my car slamming into the gas pedal. My mind was trained on Dom and my son I had to get to LA. Parking my car I slammed the door running towards the Deans office to switch over my courses. Entering the room I overheard the Dean speaking with two very familiar voices.

"Yes of course we'll keep trying thanks"

Dom POV

Standing up from the chair I shifted Nathaniel over to my other shoulder. Vince growled lifting himself from the chair. Same answer we'd gotten from everyone else no Leticia Ortiz at this campus. Opening the door I slammed into someone, lifting my head to apologize my eyes locked with hers.

"Letty!?"

Vince slammed into me growling about being in the way. Glancing around me his eyes widened and his mouth went slack.

"Holy fucking shit Letty!"

"Hey boys, who's this" She murmured brushing her finger tips across Nathaniel's feet. Taking her hand I pulled her out the door and down the stairs wanting to see her in daylight to prove to myself she was real.

"Letty this is Nathaniel David Toretto, Nate buddy this is your momma" I said sliding Nathaniel into Letty's arms.

Letty's eyes filled with tears as she rocking Nathaniel back and forth whispering to him in Spanish. Nathaniel gripped Letty's face babbling and gurgling.

"Dom he's beautiful, you've been raising him by yourself?"

Nodding I kissed Nathaniel's forehead, looking at Letty I bent down to place a kiss to her lips.

"I missed you Letty, I love you"

"I love you"

"God I missed you Letty" Vince said throwing his arms around us both. "Let's go for lunch! I'm starved"

"Your always hungry" I laughed "Let you wanna ride with us or bring your car"

"Leave it here thing's a piece of crap, take me home Dominic I want my family back. "

_Two hours later_

After eating lunch we all piled into my car me and Vince in the front and Letty in the back with Nathaniel. A few hours outside of LA Nathaniel began to cry and fuss in the back.

"Dom what's he eat?" Letty asked frantically trying to sooth him.

"Formula should be a bottle in the bag just give it to him cold"

"And if there isn't a bottle in the bag?"

Groaning Vince rubbed his forehead turning to face Letty. "Then we're in for one looooong car ride home"

Flipping my phone open I dialled the number for my parents glancing back towards Letty and the baby.

"Hey Ma, we're good on our way home uh I kind of forgot to make extra bottles and Nathaniel is wailing his little head off cause he's hungry...no we're hours from civilization"

Looking back to Letty I grimaced, I knew she wouldn't go for this at all. Holding the phone behind my back I passed it over to Letty.

"Hey Mrs T I'm good how are you? You what wait whoa whoa I don't know how to do that. Well yeah but I don't think that's a good idea. No I wouldn't what that...ok ok I'll try"

Flipping the phone shut Letty glanced over at me blushing slightly.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Your mom wants me to try and nurse him"

"See viola instant milk machine!" Vince cheered from beside me earning a slap upside the head.

"Try it then"

Averting our eyes me and Vince shared a knowing glance, get caught looking and loose the gift of sight forever.

"Ok I think I got it"

"Good now we can enjoy a quiet ride home" Vince laughed turning up the radio.

I smiled into my rear-view mirror I finally had my family back.


	12. Chapter 12

_Glad you guys are happy about Dom and Letty back together, be prepared for some Dotty! =)_

Dom POV

It had been a long drive home that night but we had made it and crawled into bed. I rolled over and watched as Letty slept, Nathaniel draped across her chest sleeping soundly. Mia familia. Letty shifted in her sleep causing Nathaniel to wake up and cry, rolling to her side Letty lifted her wife beater and held him to her.

"Look like you been doin that for years mami" I whispered.

Slowly opening her eyes she grinned at me kissing my lips, running her fingers across Nathaniel's head.

"It feels that way"

Sliding upwards I lifted myself out of the bed and threw on my clothes, picking Letty's up at placing it on the bed beside her. Sitting up Letty laid Nathaniel down on the bed beside her.

"Where does he usually sleep?"

"His room is down the hall got a crib and stuff" I said nodding towards the door.

Letty POV

I watched as Dom scooped Nate up bouncing him against his chest. I couldn't believe how at ease he was with everything, nothing phased or panicked him. Grabbing my hand he tugged pulling me out of our bedroom towards the end of the hall. The room had brown and green walls, a crib, dresser, change table and a small car set in the corner. The walls were covered in family pictures and inside his crib was a soft picture frame with a photo of me and Dom inside.

"I wanted him to know you" Dom murmured glancing towards me. Slipping a onesie over Nate's head Dom lifted him up rocking him back and forth.

"Let's go downstairs and have some breakfast" He said tugging me towards the door. Downstairs Mia, Maria and Tony sat around the breakfast table.

"Oh Letty!" Mia jumped from the table wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey Mi, Tony, Maria missed you all"

"Welcome home Letty" Tony rumbled from across the table.

Slipping Nathaniel into a carrier on the chair beside him Dom sat down grinning like a fool. Mia shoved the pancakes across the table and knelt down beside Nathaniel brushing her finger tips across his head.

"Il mio angelo"

"He is beautiful isn't it" Maria laughed looking over at Mia.

"Looks like his mama" Dom murmured not looking up.

Dom POV

After eating breakfast Mia practically begged to take Nathaniel with her to her friends how to show him off. Mom and dad went "grocery shopping" claiming we had no groceries. Secretly I'm almost positive it was so me and Letty could have some alone time. I wasn't about to complain. Grabbing Letty by the arm I tugged her into our bedroom.

"Come here beautiful"

Grinning she climbed into my lap facing me running her nails across my sclap.

"Mmmm I missed you"

"I missed you"

Tilting her chin I brought her lips to mine sliding my tongue across her bottom lip. Letty tugged at my black wife beater hauling it over my head. Running my hands along her sides I reached under her shirt.

"Dom.." She moaned.

Laying her back on the bed I climbed over her holding my weight with my arms.

"I need you Let"

She growled against my lips hauling her shirt over her head and unhooking her bra. Lifting her hips I dragged her jeans off and threw mine to the floor with her. A loud bang caused Letty to freeze underneath me.

"Yo Dom!" Vince hollered from downstairs.

Growling I lifted myself off of Letty and threw my shorts back on. Letty sighed throwing her clothes back on.

"So much for a day alone huh papa"

"I'm going to fucking murder him" I growled.

Shoving the bedroom door open I came face to face with Vince. Raising his eyebrows he took in my lack of clothing and Letty's dishevelled appearance.

"Oh shit sorry brotha"

"What's up V" Letty murmured running her hand up and down my arm calming me down and keeping me from slugging Vince.

"Mr T called me up said we were going to have a BBQ"

"Okay well let's go downstairs and throw on a movie" I muttered pulling Letty behind me. Flopping down onto the couch Vince threw in a movie and slumped down into the chair. Just as the movie began Mia came through the door with a very unhappy Nathaniel fussing from his carrier.

"Let you gotta feed him he's been screaming for the past 20 minutes"

Throwing a blanket at Letty I scooped Nate from his seat bouncing him against my chest trying to soothe him.

"Hey little man relax can't eat like that" I said sliding him into Letty's arms. Leaning back she pulled the blanket of Nathaniel adjusting herself to be comfortable.

"Well this is awkward" Vince muttered from beside me earning a slap across the skull from Mia.

"It's the best thing for him" she growled.

Letty laughed watching Vince's face contort with effort.

"I guess so but those are for men not babies" He groaned rubbing his head.

Opening the door mom and dad walked in taking in Vince's expression and Letty nursing.

"Oh Vincent grow up" Mom laughed walking into the kitchen.

Grinning my dad threw a beer at me and Vince, laughing lightly as Vince flailed to catch it.

"Come on men let's cook for our women"


	13. Chapter 13

_Here we go again guys! feel free to PM me any ideas or suggestions for the story, having some writers block._

Dom POV

Life was perfect, I had my beautiful girl and my baby boy. My family was all around us and my friends were gathered as well. Nathaniel was growing like a weed just a few months shy of his very first birthday. Letty had taken over the role as mother and it was almost if she had never left. My mother watched Nathaniel during the day while Letty finished her last 2 years of high school. Things were finally looking up, maybe we could be happy. Foolish isn't it? To believe that happiness is that easy to grasp. Our lives were about to change dramatically...if only I could have stopped it.

Letty POV

I threw my books in my locker slamming the door shut wishing today would just end. From down the hall I could hear their chatter Michelle Tran and Irene Fader the two people in this school convinced they needed to make my life hell.

"Well well well isn't it the wannabe mami hey _Leticia_" Michelle smirked bumping into me sending me to the ground.

"To bad that little boy's going to have such a bad life" Irene sighed walking past me.

My blood boiled I wanted nothing more then to beat the shit out of both of them but I knew better. Nate and Dom needed me to finish high school and stay _out_ of jail. Gathering my things I stood up and headed towards my next class the only class I had with Mia. Flopping myself into my desk I laid my head on the desk.

"You look like shit" Mia murmured.

"Nate was fussy almost the entire night, poor Dom didn't get any sleep"

"Poor little guy"

Just as I looked up the teacher walked in effectively ending our conversation. Pointing to me he gestured to the tank in front of them.

"Ms Ortiz tell me what is this?"

Dom POV

"Alright Dominic almost finished up with that Civic" Dad hollered from across from me.

Pulling myself out from underneath the car I shook my head.

"This car is fucked dad radiator, oil leaks, it's had the bag driven off of it"

"Alright well leave it and we'll phone the owner see how he wants to proceed this is going to cost much more then the tune up he requested."

"Alright so are we closing up? Me and Let wanted to take Nate to the doctor tonight. He was up all night fussing"

Nodding my dad handed me a grease rag, "Go on then pick up Letty and Nathaniel and take them over. Don't want the little man getting sick"

"Thanks pops"

After cleaning up I got into my car and headed towards the house. Parking the car I ran inside to grab Letty and Nate.

"Hey baby girl" I murmured placing a kiss to her temple.

"Hey papa ready to get going" Nodding I lifted Nate into his car seat and buckling him in. He was pink and his breathing was rough, running the back of my hand across his forehead I felt for a fever.

"101.9" Letty murmured lifting the diaper bag over her shoulder.

"Shit alright let's go, I got the appointment made their waiting"

Letty POV

Sitting in the doctors office I bounced Nate on my knee trying to keep him calm.

"Ah Ms Ortiz Mr Toretto what can I do for baby Nate"

"He's got a fever, runny nose, cough, he's just plain miserable"

"Alright lets check him out"

After doing some checks and listening to Nate scream for the entire time the doctor finally had come to a conclusion.

"Alright Mr Toretto it just seems to be the common cold, tylenol, fluids, lots of rest and he should be just fine. If the fever gets above 103 he needs a hospital.

"Thanks doc"

After we bundled Nate back up we headed out towards the car, "You really think it's just a cold? I asked buckling the seat down in the back.

"Probably I mean if he gets worse we'll take him back"

Leaning across the car Dom placed a soft kiss to my lips knotting his fingers into my hair. Smirking he pinched my hip laying his head on my shoulder.

"Let's go home baby just me you and our boy"

"Love you papa"

"Love you"

Gurgling from the back Nate let out a small whine wiggling in his seat.

"Come on let's go he's probably hungry"

Dom POV

Why can't I shake this feeling? Something's wrong something's very wrong...


	14. Chapter 14

_Here we go again!_

Dom POV

It was my dad's very last race of the season everyone was excited even Nate seemed to catch onto everyone's enthusiasm. Vince, Mia, Mom, and Dad had already left for the track early this afternoon, me and Letty had hung back in hopes of feeding Nate and putting him down for a quick nap.

"I can't believe he's still sleeping" I murmured laid across our bed running my hands up and down Letty's thighs.

"Come on Papa we got the whole house to ourselves" She grinned slipping her shirt over her head. Groaning I threw mine along with hers pulling her close to me running my hands over her sides and across her chest.

"Come on baby" Letty whispered into my ear tugged on the zipper of my jeans. Removing the rest of our clothes I laid on top of Letty resting my weight on my elbows running my tongue across her neck and across her collarbone as she squirmed underneath me.

"Dom..." She warned lifting her hips up to mine.

Chuckling I guided myself into her groaning at the contact, "Yeah, there you go baby" I chuckled rocking my hips into hers.

"Harder" She grunted thrusting her hips into mine. Placing my weight back on my elbows I rocked harder into her bringing her close to the edge with me.

"Come on Let" I said as she tensed around me screaming as I followed her through it.

Sighing she laid her head back onto the pillow locking eyes with me.

"I love you Papa but we are so late"

Throwing my clothes back on I threw hers into her face laughing as she swung out to try and hit me.

"Get ready maid I'll go get the youngin'"

Letty POV

After placing a very unhappy Nathaniel into his car seat we headed towards the interstate on our way down to Tony's final race.

"I hope he wins" I grinned squeezing Dom's thigh.

"Course he will he's a Toretto"

Turning into the stadium we parked the car and Dom unfolded the stroller as I buckled the carrier into it. Nathaniel was still fast asleep snoring lightly.

"At least he's getting better" Dom mused brushing the back of his hand across Nathaniel's forehead.

"Yeah I don't know if I could have taken another week of those kind of nights."

As we headed across the lot we bumped into Mia and Vince who were at the concession stand buying lunch.

"Yo Dom ya'll hungry?"

"Uh yeah grab us a couple of burgers and two sodas"

Nodding he turned back towards the counter to place our order, Mia and Letty were leaned against the bleaches talking.

"What's we doin?"

"Discussing your child" Mia grinned poking me in the stomach.

"Hey it takes two" I said wiggling my eyebrows at Letty. Groaning Mia bent down to kiss Nathaniel's forehead, "I love you nipote but your dad is a boob"

Chuckling Dom pushed the stroller towards the stands Vince walking beside him and Mia and me trailing behind.

"Soo think Dom will watch Nathaniel tonight?" Mia murmured glancing around the arena.

"Probably but why?"

"I have a date tonight I could use some advice..."

I stopped dead in my tracks to look at her eyebrows raised, "Me give you advice? The hell Mi?" 

Her cheeks flooded red and she cut her eyes at me nodding towards Vince.

"It's with Vince Let he's taking me to Cha Cha Cha"

"I knew it! Bout time" I smirked giving her a shove across the sidewalk.

"Yo girl's get your asses in gear it's gonna start soon" Vince hollered across to us helping Dom lift the stroller into the stands. Climbing the stairs I sat down next to Dom leaning into his arms.

"S'matter mami"

"You boys mind taking the baby tonight? We want to have a girls night if that's alright?"

Nodding he lifted Nate out of his carrier and onto his knee bouncing him lightly, I bent down to kiss his forehead as he squealed happily.

"Don't mind a boy's night with my son" He laughed as Nate chewed on his index finger gurgling.

"Thanks Dom" I said kissing him on the cheek "Love you"

"Love you more"

Squeezing my thigh Dom nodded towards the raceway turning Nate to face the track "look here baby boy it's papa"

We sat for an hour watching the cars race in circles Tony keeping up the lead almost the entire way. Just as the went to turn the last corner Kenny Linder clipped Tony's Charger sending him towards the hall. I felt Dom's breath stop as Tony flipped the car around and took off into the turf.

"Fuck" Dom gasped as Nate whimpering in his arms, "Sorry little man didn't mean to squeeze ya.." He sighed sliding him into my arms. Tony climbed out of the car glancing between the Charger and us giving us a small wave.

"That was too close..." Mia choked tears falling down her cheeks as Vince held her in his arms.

"S'ok baby he's okay" he murmured rubbing her back.

Making our way down to the race track Dom squeezed my hand bringing his other hand to tilt my chin. He sighed leaning his head against mine.

"I love you Let, always...forever I never want to be without you" His eyes watered as his breath hitched.

"He's okay Dom, I love you"

We met Tony and Maria down at the track Mia jumped into Tony's arms and Dom wrapped his arms around Maria.

"Come on kids let's go home"


	15. Chapter 15

_Twist!_

Letty POV

I leaned into the car clipping Nate's car seat and wrapping the blanket closely to him as he slept. Dom and Vince had taken off in the Charger, Maria and Tony had left a few minutes earlier and Mia who was supposed to have ridden with me left with some friends she met up with. Just as I turned the engine over Nate started to fuss in the back seat unbuckling my belt I climbed into the back placing his pacifier in his mouth trying to sooth him. Opening the door to climb back out I felt a hand wrap itself around my wrist.

"Leticia how are you hunny"

My eyes narrowed as I came face to face with Kenny Linder, a smirked played across his lips as he glanced around the empty arena.

"Where's your precious Dominic Leticia? Did he leave you to go kiss daddies' boo boo's all better? You know they banned me from the track today? Illegal conduct supposedly."

His eyes darkened as they ran up and down me, his right hand twisting itself into my beater flush against my back.

"I need to go Kenny...I need to take the baby home..." I whispered praying he would just let me go home.

He shook his head dragging me towards the bleachers, I dug my heals into the ground trying to pull myself away.

"Kenny please"

"We'll see how little Dominic likes it when something of _his_ is damaged, now let me ask you this Leticia. Shall I take my anger out on you? Or that pretty little baby?"

Dom POV

I threw the bags into the bedroom watching as my dad limped into his room bandages going the whole way around his leg.

"You okay Pap?" I asked sitting down beside him on the bed.

"Just a bit sore son all is well" He sighed running a hand across his face. "Could have been pretty ugly eh"

"Aint funny dad I don't know what we'd do without you" I growled.

"He's right daddy" Mia murmured resting her head against dad's shoulder still sobbing slightly.

"I'm okay I just want to spend tonight with my wife, my kids and my grandson. I want to celebrate life."

I nodded glancing around the room realising Letty wasn't in the room with us.

"Hey Mi where's Letty?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor and she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, "We'll I met up with my friends so I kinda went with them she went on without me"

My heart slammed in my chest as I pushed past everyone to get down the stairs into the driveway. Sliding my phone from my pocket I dialled Letty's number.

"Let where are you"

"Dominic how are you chap? Leticia's fine just sleeping" A dark laugh filled the end of the phone as I slammed it shut running towards my car.

Letty POV

I watched as Linder's car pulled away dragging myself up the bleachers pulling my clothes back on. I moved as quickly as I could towards the car sliding into the backseat to check on my son. Nate hadn't even been disturbed, I sat back against the seat waiting for my head to quit spinning as the darkness took over my sight.

"Dom..."

Dom POV

Pulling into the lane for the track I passed Linder smiling and waving at me pointing towards the track. I slammed down on the gas flying faster towards Letty.

"Please be okay Let"

_Please review guys! Hoping to update soon!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Be prepared for the drama people!_

Dom POV

I threw my car door opening as I ran across the parking lot towards Letty's car. I could feel my heart beat speed up as I took in Letty's appearance. Her clothes were torn and blood stained and barely hanging off of her, there was blood matted into her hair and a cut on her forehead. I shook her trying to get her to wake but she was completely out, through the blood rushing through my ears I barely made out Nathaniel's sobs next to her. Leaning across Letty I pulled my son from his carrier inspecting every inch of him for injury. I relaxed slightly noting that the baby appeared to be uninjured.

"Oh my god Letty!" I heard Mia scream from across the lot as my parents and Vince dove out of the car. I handed Nathaniel over to Mia, crouching down to pull Letty into my arms.

"Come on baby wake up Letty come on don't you leave me" My throat constricted trying to keep the sobs down. I couldn't loose her again, I needed her.

"Dominic" My dad called bending down to meet my eyes, "Dominic she needs a hospital come on let's go."

I nodded standing up and carrying Letty across the lot laying her into the back seat of my dads car.

"We gotta hurry dad, please hurry" I choked rocking Letty in my arms as we sped our way towards the hospital.

Letty POV

I can hear voices...this is it maybe Vince is right I've officially lost my mind. Nah wait what happened? God I hurt everywhere what the hell happened to me. I felt pressure on my hand and a voice calling out to me. It sounds like Dom, okay come on Letty just open your eyes it's simple you do it every day. I

I finally managed to crack my eyes open taking in the blotchy face before me. Dom was laid against my bed rubbing circles onto my hand. His eyes were blood shot and his skin was almost white.

"Dom" I croaked, absently wondering why my throat ached so badly.

His eyes snapped to mine as he lunged off his chair coming closer to me. Tears stained his cheeks as he pulled me to his chest

"God Let I thought I lost you again baby you had me so scared."

"Ssshhh Dom I'm right here"

Tony appeared behind Dom, a police officer next to him. Their expressions were sad, I struggled harder to remember.

"Letty baby" Dom whispered taking my hand, "Do you remember what happened at the track?"

I closed my eyes as I ran through my memory, the track, Tony's car...Linder. I nodded weakly, I remembered. My blood ran cold as my thought's went to Nathaniel sleeping soundly through the whole thing.

"Dom where's Nate" I yelled sitting up in bed throwing the covers off of me.

"It's okay Let he's fine, just hungry" He cracked a smile.

"Bring him here I'll nurse him" Tony nodded turning to go out the door. The cop next to him stepped forward.

"Leticia I'm officer Torz I need to take your statement about what happened..."

I felt a lump form in my throat I didn't want to relive everything especially in front of Dominic. It would kill him to hear what happened.

"I don't remember"

Dom shook his head anger forming into his features, "Baby you have to tell them so we can get him off the street. It'll be okay" I looked into his eyes relaxing slightly, he didn't look angry at least not yet.

"Alright, I was at the track Mia and everyone else had left and I had started to the car and gotten in but the baby started to fuss so I climbed into the back to give him his pacifier."

My eyes shifted to Dom his arms were tensed muscles flexing against his skin. I reached for his hand, I didn't want him to loose his mind..

"But when I went to get out I felt someone grab me and when I turned around it was Linder. He asked where everyone went and told me they banned him from the track. I begged him to let me go home told him the baby needed to go home but he wouldn't let go. He started dragging me towards the bleachers so I fought back until he threw me against the ground and held his knife to my throat. He told me it was either me he got his anger out on or Nate so I just laid there and waited for it to be over..."

Office Torz eyes glazed over as he sat down next to my bed. He let out a sigh running his fingers through his hair.

"Leticia I wish I didn't have to but, I _need_ you to tell me exactly what he did to you."

I met Dom's eyes as he nodded encouraging me to continue.

"He took my clothes off and used his phone to take pictures of me. Then he got down and raped me it felt like it took forever. He laughed at me once he finished and pulled his knife from his pocket. He ran it across my thigh and my forehead. Told me Dom was going to feel what it was like to be a broken man. He got up got dressed and started to walk away but I got up to quickly so he hit me with the handle of the knife. My vision went all funny but the last thing I remember was him bent down next to me car knife in one hand and Nate in the other."

"Okay Leticia that should be everything, I'll speak with you soon." And with that he exited the room. Dom stood up pacing the room cursing under his breath rubbing his hard aggressively.

"I'm going to kill the mother fucker" He growled.

"Dom please just let the cops handle it" I sobbed fearing the worst, he had such a temper.

Concern flashed in his eyes as he bent down next to me, "It's okay baby go back to sleep I'm not leaving."

I stared into his eyes for what felt like hours before my lids became too heavy and I drifted off to sleep. I prayed silently that Dom would just let it go, let the police do their job. I should have known better...should have stayed awake.

Dom POV

I watched Letty sleep for a few minutes making sure she was out before I quietly exited the room. Everyone was asleep in the hallway as I passed them by. I was going to find Linder...I was going to make him pay.


	17. Chapter 17

_Love love love the reviews guys! Gets me excited to write more!_

Dom POV

Two days...it took me two days to bring myself to face Letty again. She had been released from hospital and was at home with everyone. I pushed the front door of the house open glancing around the living room finding it empty. I made my way up the stairs and towards our bedroom peering between the door and the frame. She was leaned against the back of the bed Nate rested against her chest reading a book. Her hair fell in ringlets around her face and the white beater made her caramel skin glow. I nudged the door open awkwardly shuffling into the room, terrified to make eye contact.

"You decided to come home?" She murmured not bothering to look up at me, running her fingertips across the babies head.

"Yeah, got shit straightened out" Her eyes narrowed at my words as she laid Nate down beside her standing up to meet my eyes.

"What the fuck happened Dominic" She said teeth clenched as her muscles flexed in her arms.

"I went to deal with Linder"

"Fuck Dom how could you do this to me, haven't I suffered enough!?"

I shuddered at the tone of her voice the cold edge of her words.

"Letty let me finish"

"I don't want to know all the fucking gory details Dominic save it for the cops. I'm taking our son and I'm leaving he can't be around this."

"LETTY" I roared, "Let me fucking finish"

Her gaze darkened as she watched me closely waiting for me to continue.

"I went to Linder but while I was waiting for him this lady across the street was buckling her kid into the car and his cry...it sounded just like Nate. I guess it must have brought me back. I got in the car and I drove until I couldn't see straight, bunked down in a hotel for a night. Told myself I could managed one night without missing you and that little boy I'd go after Linder. Couldn't do it though...you mean too much"

Her eyes softened as her body relaxed, "You didn't hurt him?"

I shook my head reaching out to take her hands in mine slowly rubbing circles on her palms.

"No baby I couldn't be without you and our son for so long" I whispered, it was the truth the idea of being away from my family hurt too much no matter how bad I want Linder on a platter". I sat on the edge of the bed and reached across lifting my son into my arms. "You saved your daddy baby boy" Letty sat down next to me placing a kiss to Nate's forehead.

"So how are you feeling?"

She looked down at her feet refusing to meet my eyes, "I'm sore but I'll heal Dom"

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop it baby girl. Honestly I wish I could have...If i was there it wouldn't have. Fuck Let I'm so sorry"

She shook her head lifting her head to meet my gaze, her eyes were hollow and sad.

"Don't Dom, it happened I just need you,our son and our family and I'll be okay"

I tilted her chin capturing her lips with mine, "I love you baby"

"I love you...both of you. Come on let's go downstairs I'm tired of hiding."

Letty POV

I felt lighter then I had for the past two days, Dom had listened he'd left Linder alone. We made out way into the living room where everyone had gathered again. Dom sat on the end of the couch pulling me and the baby into his arms.

"Everything okay Dominic" Tony asked eyes trained on his son.

"All good pap all good"

_The next day_

Letty POV

I dragged myself out of my desk and handed in my test to the teacher. She smiled at me and handed me a booklet of work sheets.

"Go ahead and work on these until the bell rings Leticia"

Nodding I made my way back to the desk ignoring the stares and comments, everyone wanted to know what happened to my head.

I dug my phone out of my phone sliding it open to text Dom.

_Miss you - L_

I cracked as smile as my phone lit up seconds later with a reply.

_Miss you more baby - D_

_I want out of this hell hole - L_

_Few more minutes baby girl - D_

_How am I getting home? The cops still have my car =( - L_

_All taken care of - D_

The teacher cleared her throat nodding towards my lap smirking, I ducked my head and shoved my phone back in my pocket starting to work on my booklet again. Just as I was finishing the second page the bell screamed above my head. I sighed in relief shoving my things into my bag and lunging for the door.

"Well if it isn't Leticia, where's your kid today huh?" Michelle laughed shoving me into the wall.

"Lay off Michelle I don't want to deal with you right now" I hissed picking up my things.

"Gosh is Dominic _still_ with you? Must be nice to have a baby so he can't leave you" Irene snickered. My hands twitched as I forced down my anger.

"We got a problem here ladies?" Dom rumbled from across the hall. He was leaned against the wall bouncing Nate on his hip smirking.

"Dominic!" Michelle and Irene both squealed at once flocking to his side.

"Oh my god Dom he's soo cute" Michelle gushed.

I growled under my breath as I watched Michelle try and touch Nate. Dom's eyes narrowed as he shifted Nate to the other hip.

"Michelle you aren't going to touch my son after the way you just treated his mother" His voice was low and clipped. Michelle's eyes grew wide as she looked from me to Dom. I reached Dom's side extending my hands and pulling my son into my arms placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Hey miho" I whispered as Nate babbled happily tugged on my hair.

"Have a good day ladies" Dom muttered over his shoulder arm draped around me.

We rounded the corner of the hallway heading towards the parking lot when Dom stopped turning me to look into his eyes.

"How long have they been treating you like that"

"Don't worry about it Dom"

"Letty how long" He growled.

"Since you graduated there happy? I fucking dispise this place and they're why."

His eyes dropped to the floor as he shifted his weight back and forth trying to come up with something to say. Finally he lifted his head staring back at me.

"I love you baby, we'll find a way to fix this"

"I love you"


	18. Chapter 18

_Love reading your reviews guys! Really appreciate it!_

Letty POV

I sat in my desk at school glaring at the clock tapping my pen on my notebook. I hated this place I just wanted to go home and be with my son. Michelle and Irene sat two rows ahead of me turning back to whisper and laugh every once and a while. I slid my phone out glancing at the screen instantly feeling just a small bit better. My home screen was a picture of Dom and Nate playing in the pool both wearing that Toretto crooked grin.

"Leticia do you have something to share?" Mrs Aims smirked.

"No ma'am just miss my son" I murmured.

Her expression softened as she made her way over to my desk taking the cell phone from my hands and glancing at the picture.

"He's a beautiful boy Leticia, but please put your phone away"

Nodding I slipped the phone back into my pocket glancing at the clock, 11:55 only 5 minutes until lunch time. The teacher continued to teach as I scribbled on my notebook finally the bell rang sending people rushing into the halls. I held back waiting for Michelle and Irene to leave much to my disappointment they held back watching me.

"What's the matter Letty? No one to sit with at lunch?" Irene laughed high fiving Michelle.

I shrugged making my way into the hallway trying to loose track of them. I _hated_ just letting them get away with it but there was no way I'd do anything that would affect Nate in a negative way I rounded the corner to the parking lot scanning around for a place to sit and eat my lunch away from the crowd when my eyes fell onto him. Leaned against the hood of his car black leather jacket and jeans hung off of him. He smirked waving me towards him I ran into his arms. I climbed into the passenger side of the car as he slide into the drivers seat turning up the radio as loud as it could.

"Our song" He laughed.

_Cuz mami's a rider, and I'm a roller__  
__Put us together, how they gon' stop both us?__  
__What ever she lacks, I'm right over her shoulder__  
__When I'm off track mami is keepin me focused__  
__So let's, lock this down like it's supposed to be__  
__The '03 Bonnie and Clyde, Hov' and B_

I laughed as Michelle and Irene glared towards the car peeling it's way out of the parking lot. Dom grabbed my hand squeezing it kissing my knuckles.

"I told ya I'd fix it mami"

I shook my head grinning like a fool, "I think you made it worse but I love it"

We turned onto the highway and made our way down to the beach parking the car and going on foot. Dom took my hand leading me towards the water a smile plastered across his face.

"So what brought all this on?" I asked settling myself into his lap running my fingers along his arms feeling the muscles flex.

He shrugged "I miss you...I miss _us_ we don't often get alone time anymore. So I figure maybe if we take our lunches at the same time I might to spend some alone time with my girl"

I grinned at him tilting my chin to kiss his, "I miss you to we just got so much goin on. With the baby and school and work." I sighed I missed this. Dom moaned as I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, he pulled back smiling.

"It's our anniversary next week I got Mia to watch little man. I want to take you out just the two of us if it's alright?" He looked down at me pressing his lips to my cheek.

"I'd love that" I whispered.

His eyes seemed dark almost worried as he brushed his lips across my knuckles.

"I just wish I could do something about those two at school, I fucking hate you being treated that way especially when the only reason they're still breathing is you don't want to do anything to hurt Nate"

"It's only a little while longer plus next year Mia will be in the same school so I'll have someone"

He shook his head sadly holding me tight against his chest.

"I'll figure this out Let I promise, come on we got to get going"

I sighed I could do it I _would_ do it for my family, my boys. Nothing was going to stop me from being there for them. Nothing and no one.


	19. Chapter 19

_Feel free to suggest ideas guys! Keep on reviewing! So this chapter SUCKS but it's needed to lead up until the next chapter where all the good stuff is...especially the Dotty ;) Don't worry I have it all planned! Keep with me guys!_

Dom POV

It was around 3:00 am when I felt Letty kick me in the back pulling me from my sleep. She tossed and turned screaming at someone to stop and not hurt her baby. I shook her shoulders trying to wake her up.

"No go away he's innocent" She screamed as I shook her.

"Letty baby it's me Dom wake up it's a dream" I whispered as her eyes snapped open a sob racking her chest. I pulled her against my chest running my hands up and down her back trying to calm her down.

"God Dom what if he had hurt Nate" She sobbed into my chest.

"Nate's okay Let he's just fine come on let's go see" I lifted her in my arms carrying her down the hall and into the baby's room. Nate lay in the middle of his crib wrapped in his favourite green blanket fast asleep. I felt Letty relax slightly as I put her down beside his crib.

"I love him so much" She whispered running her finger tips across his head.

"I know baby, are you okay though Letty? Do you need to talk to someone I mean I can get Mia or Ma...What he did to you wasn't right"

She shook her head brushing the hair from out of her eyes.

"I'm okay Dom" She whispered but the dark never left her eyes "I wanna go back to bed come on" Nodding I followed her back into our bedroom but I wasn't convinced I had to find a way to help her.

_The next morning_

"Dominic! Letty! Get up!" I groaned rolling over to shake Letty awake only to find her sat up with Nate already in her arms.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up miho" She teased propping Nate up so he could see me. Propping myself up on my elbows I leaned across to kiss his forehead and Letty's lips.

"Hey how's my babies"

"We've been a wake since hm 6:30? Huh baby" She laughed holding Nate up kissing his stomach causing him to giggle happily. I stood up bending to get my clothes when the door flung open.

"Seriously you two kitchen now" My dad growled.

After getting dressed we made our way into the kitchen sitting across the table from my parents with Mia and Vince on the other side.

"What's up?" I asked noticing the smirk plastered to my mothers face. My dad shifted in his chair making eye contact with each of us at the table. He grunted rubbing his palms over his eyes.

"Lately we haven't been making time for family it feels like I barely see you kids anymore. I know you commented the other day Dominic that you and Letty barely spend time together or time with the baby. We're taking a trip this week I'm leaving the garage for Rob to run for the week. Your grandparents miss us and want to meet the newest member. Letty I've been in touch with school and have all your work. We leave tomorrow so pack tonight and Dominic and Letty be sure to hit the store for everything Nathaniel will need."

"Oh that's awesome!" Mia gushed springing forward to pull dad into a hug while Vince glared towards the floor.

"Vincent did I not say go pack?" Dad grinned shoving Vince's shoulder.

"Hell yeah thank you Mr T!"

"A week with my family I can handle that" Letty sighed capturing my lips with hers.

"Do us good" I nodded shifting Nate onto my other knee bouncing him gently glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"Should go to the store now before it gets close to his nap time"

Letty's eyebrows raised as she stared at me for a few moment before nodding her head.

"What?"

"You're a really good dad you know that?" She smiled curling into my side brushing the hair on Nate's head.

"I'll be whatever you both need me to be" I murmured kissing her hair. "Come on then let's go"

Letty POV

Putting Nate into his carrier we climbed into the car and headed for the store across town before the lunch rush. Reaching across the shifter Dom gripped my hand in his kissing each of my knuckles before resting it on the shifter.

"Love you baby"

"Love you to"

"So what all do we need? Big list" He asked nodding to the paper I was twirling between my finger tips.

"Diapers, wipes, the usual although half his clothes don't fit anymore"

"Growing boy we'll get him some stuff now" He said shifting the car into neutral and popping the e-brake. I hopped out of the car pulling the door open and lifting my son from his car seat. Dom reached out for my hand as we walked into the store, he motioned towards the carts.

"Need one? Or will the basket be good enough"

"Basket will be plenty"

We picked up everything we needed even a few sets of clothes for Nate before heading towards the checkout. One shirt especially stuck out in my mind, it was a small white onsie with "Momma's grease monkey" written across the chest and small black oil smudges all over it. Dom had thrown it in the basket stating he needed his very own work uniform. Rounding the corner for the check out we ran square into the two people I didn't want to see.

"Toretto" Johnny muttered glaring towards me as Michelle smirked next to him.

"Hey Tran. Michelle" Dom said the muscles in his arms flexing slightly.

"I see you're still together and carting that little mistake around"

Dom lunged forward getting inches away from Johnny's face, "Do not fucking talk about my son like that" I pulled hard on Dom's arm trying to get him to walk away.

"Come on Dom let's just go" I hissed.

"Yeah go on Toretto go pretend to be a family" Johnny laughed as Dom's fists clenched tightly at his sides. Just as Dom's hand began to slowly rise Nathaniel let out a whimper causing Dom's eyes to snap to him reaching towards me he pulled Nate close to his chest taking my hand.

"Fuck off Tran" He muttered before walking down the isle.

After paying for our things we climbed into the car and headed for home, Dom seething the entire way there.

"We should move" He muttered dryly.

I glanced over at him trying to decide if he was serious or not. His eyes blazed into mine trying to read my mind. Glancing towards the house he looked back at the baby and then at me.

"I'm serious Let"


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys! I know Letty's pretty fragile for her hard self as of right now but remember this all is leading to the hard Letty we know and love!_

Letty POV

I laid on my stomach on the hard wood flooring of Dom's grandparents home. We had gotten in around noon and after saying our hellos I laid Nate on the floor to stretch his little legs. I held my phone next to him glancing between the photo of him at just a month old to him now almost 9 months old. His hair had grown and was dark like mine and his eyes were chocolate brown. He had Dom's nose and smile but otherwise he looked just like me. My heart squeezed in my chest at the sight of him my baby boy I never thought I could love someone so much. Bringing me from my thoughts Nate let out a whimper scrunching his face up kicking his little legs.

"Someone order lunch?" Dom laughed laying down beside us bottle in hand. Holding the bottle to his mouth Dom tilted it slightly before scooping Nate into his arms. Leaning over he ran his lips over my head stopping to rest his forehead against mine.

"Love you baby"

I smirked leaning over to lick his nose laughing at his face screwed up and he lifted his hand to wipe away the moisture.

"_Very _mature Letty" He scoffed shifting Nate so he could drink from the bottle easier. Bringing his chin down I pressed my lips to his gently tugging on his bottom lip with my teeth. He groaned shifting towards me as his tongue massaged against mine. The sound of boots made its way down the hallway next to us as I pulled back to kiss his nose.

"Late my love" I laughed as he stuck his bottom lip out.

"So Mi and Vince want to double date tonight and Ma and Nan really want to spend tonight with the baby if you're up for it?" He asked propping Nate up gently bumping him on the back. His eyes blazing into mine as he waited for my answer. "You know if you love me" He grinned cheekily smacking his lips against my cheek.

I scrunched up my face poking my index finger into his chest.

"I don't even _like _you Toretto"

He gasped dramatically holding Nate up so he was looking at him, "You hear that bud momma don't even like me!" I laughed shoving against his shoulder as I pulled Nate into my arms kissing his chubby cheeks.

"I love my boys" I murmured as Dom's arms circled around us pulling us tight against his chest.

"God you guys make the _cutest _little family" Mia gushed from the doorway Vince leaned against it beside her rolling his eyes. Sliding down next to us Mia kissed Nate's forehead whispering "love you" in his tiny ear.

"So are we on for tonight?" Vince asked sitting next to Mia throwing his arm lazily around her.

"Yup we're game man"

"Oh good! I miss having girl time Letty it feels like lately I'm going to have to have a kid just to feel on common ground!" She laughed leaning her head against my shoulder. Vince and Dom's eyebrows shot up as they bother lunged forward.

"Fuck that!"

"No way"

Laughing Mia pulled me up with her dragging me towards the stair case. Standing up next to us Dom took the baby from my arms resting him against his shoulder.

"Come on Letty lets get ready!" Mia squealed hauling me up the stair case. Dom grinned from the bottom step bouncing Nate gently.

"Have fun babe"

_7:00 pm_

Dom POV

Mia, Vince, Letty and me sat around the small table at the ice cream joint we had decided to stop at after supper. I watched as Vince shifted for the fourth time glancing at me and Mia. He sighed heavily before clearing his throat and looking directly at me.

"So uh Dom are you cool with me and Mia.."

I pressed my lips into a hard line casting a glance towards Letty who's eyes were wary and watching me close. Running my hand over my face I leaned forward staring directly at him.

"I'll say this you break her heart V I wont break your neck I'll just kill you" I growled taking in my baby sister. In all honestly I knew it was coming I remember the awkward stage me and Letty had through when we first realised what we had was beyond friendship. Reaching his hand out to mine Vince shook it firmly before grinning and clapping me on the back.

"Thanks brotha"

Mia grinned leaning towards Vince to kiss him I groaned internally as I witnessed my best friend kiss my baby sister.

"Ok enough of that"

My cellphone rang from my coat pocket on the chair behind Letty, turning towards me she placed it in my hand shrugging at me questioning look.

"Hello? Ma? What's wrong yeah ok ok we'll be there" I sighed snapping the phone shut shoving it into my jeans pocket. Letty's eyes grew as she nervously chewed her lip.

"Something wrong?"

"Nate has been screaming for the past hour and wont take a bottle"

Nodding Letty threw on her coat before gathering up the garbage and tossing it out. Smiling sadly she turned to Mia, "Sorry girl"

We all gathered back into the car and drove towards the house as Letty adjusted her shirt several times nervously. Reaching out to her I pulled her hand to my lips.

"He's okay Let"

_I am so excited for next chapter! You're all going to hate me but it will be such an interesting read!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Alright guys thinking of ending some of these here soon, running low on ideas BUT I have a plan for a new story ;) Drama time!_

Dom POV

I leaned against the wall of my grandmothers kitchen watching as she attempted to teach Letty to cook. I had to swallow my laughter as Letty pulled the burnt potatoes out of the oven groaning as she threw them onto the counter. She bent down next to Nate in my arms running her fingers across his cheeks sighing "I don't know what we're going to do when you eat real food miho, momma can't cook" The baby giggled and reached his arms out towards Letty as she pulled him into her arms.

"I think he loves you either way Letty" My dad laughed from the table beside me.

"I how ever don't love anyone until I get fed over here!" Vine scoffed sniffing the potatoes Letty had made. Mia shoved him out of the way pulling an extra pan from the fridge.

"I love you woman" Vince muttered kissing Mia's cheek before snatching the potatoes away.

We all sat down as we as my grandpa Gio prepared to say grace, cleared his throat he bowed his head and held our hands.

"Dear father we thank you for the food, family and friendship. We give thanks for our good health and spirits. And father we thank you for the little blessing at our table a true miracle of your work. Amen"

"I'm really glad we can all be here today" My dad murmured from his seat. Vince threw his arm around Mia pulling her close to his chest and Letty sat beside me Nate sat in her lap with his back against her chest.

"Finally feels like we're a family" Mia sighed happily.

"I agree we've been so torn and been through so much lately, I'm glad things are finally settling down for everyone. Finally get to enjoy my grandbaby growing up" My mom laughed tickling Nate's sides.

Letty POV

After finishing up lunch we all gathered in the living room to watch a few home movies that I had never seen before. Tony and Maria were in the love seat and grandpa Gio and grandma Grace were on the couch with Vince and Mia. I sat on the floor with Dom and Nate as he squirmed in my lap happily tugging on my shirt. A knock on the door grabbed our attention as Tony stood up to go answer it, he stepped back his tone changing to almost as growl as Dom got up to stand next to him. Two LA police officers stood just outside the door, their faces were stone as they narrowed their eyes at Dom.

"Dominic Toretto?" One asked glancing over at me and the baby before bringing his eyes back to Dom.

"Yeah can I help you?"

"I'm Officer Mason and this is Officer Jon were here about a warrant for your arrest" He said simply reaching behind him for his cuffs. Tony stuck his arm between Dom and the cop shoving Dom back behind him.

"Warrant for what? He's been here with his family for days."

"One month ago Kenny Linder was beaten outside of his home in Los Angeles your son Dominic was the last person to be seen outside of the Linder home, he has motive for the attack and as far as we can tell no alibi. We're taking him back to LA and putting him into custody until his trial"

"I didn't fucking touch him!" Dom roared attempting to get past Tony and at the two cops, Gio jumped from the couch grabbing Dom and hauling him back.

"Calm down son"

I quickly stood up bringing Nate over to Dom rubbing my hands up and down his arms trying to calm him.

"He didn't do it he came home to me and our son" I begged while Officer Mason stepped forward cuffs in hand towards Dom.

"Look all I know is I have a warrant and he _has_ to come with me today. Call your lawyer and come down to the station and tell your stories. Now come on son don't fight me make this easy for us both I don't want to have to tell the judge you weren't cooperative" He sighed reaching for Dom's hands.

"Just go son we'll get you out" Tony murmured his voice returning to it's normal tone but his eyes were blazing. Dom's eyes locked with mine as he took a step towards the cop, "Can I at least kiss my son goodbye?"

Officer Mason glanced between me and the baby his eyes softening slightly. He nodded stepping back to let Dom past to get to us. Bringing his hand to my chin he tilted my face capturing his lips with mine slowly parting my lips as his tongue ran across mine. He pulled back leaning his forehead against mine, eyes locked with mine in a silent promise that everything would be okay. I nodded stepping back and passing the baby over to him. Dom's eyes watered a single tear running down his cheek as he bounced Nate against his chest brushing his lips over his forehead several times before sliding him back into my arms.

"Te amo mis bebés" He murmured before holding his hands out for Officer Mason as he snapped the cuffs around his wrist. The metallic snap sent a chill through my spine and then did I hear the soft cries of Maria and Mia behind me. Once they had Dom securely cuffed the began guiding him towards the cop car parked outside the house. I stood in the doorway beside Tony and Gio as they opened the door and Dom sat down inside. The door slammed as both Officers climbed inside, from the back of the cop car Dom mouthed "I love you" and my heart crushed even more as I watched them pull away. Tony pulled me into the house closing the door and staring at me before pulling me against his chest.

"Letty listen to me and I need the truth. Did Dominic do this?"

I shook my head as a sob racked my chest and tears blurred my vision. Nate began to cry in my arms as I rocked him gently trying to calm him. Maria came up behind me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder squeezing me tightly as she pressed a kiss to Nate's forehead.

"We'll get our boy back Letty, I wont let him rot away" I smiled sadly before making my way up to our room. I laid down on the bed lifting my wife beater and holding Nate to my chest as he squirmed trying to get comfortable. As soon as he calmed and began to nurse I let the tears flow freely. I was alone, why was it always us the bad things happened to? What if Dom got convicted? I was a single mom. I silently prayed for Dom to be released to my tiny family could be hole again.


	22. Chapter 22

_How was that huh? Here we go again!_

Dom POV

The slam of the metal door shook any feeling from my body I had left. After listening to the cops and lawyer I was almost positive I wasn't getting out of here. My heart crushed in my chest at the thought of being away from Letty and Nate, I'd miss out on almost his entire little life. The worst part was I didn't even touch Linder, hell I had wanted to worse then anyone would ever believe but I didn't. I glanced over to the cot next to me at the large figure asleep on it, my cell mate. I rolled onto my back and pressed my eyes shut hoping sleep would eventually come but all I could think about was Letty...my Letty.

Letty POV

"I called Thomas he'll be by shortly to help us get this organized so we can get Dominic out of that hell hole" Tony growled snapping the pencil in his hand for the second time. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably as Nate strained against my obviously as uncomfortable as I was. I was amazed at how he knew something was wrong, he would nurse at odd hours of the night and cry for no apparent reason. Almost like he knew daddy was gone, I shook my head trying to clear the thought and the tears it brought with. Mia reached out and took my hand rubbing circles over my knuckles smiling reassuringly at me. I had leaned on her so much these past few days.

_Flashback_

_I pushed the door of Mia's room open and climbed in next to her in her bed shaking her gently._

_"Mi?"_

_She yawned and stretched looking over at me to make sure I was really in there._

_"Yeah Let?"_

_"It's...I..." I sobbed throwing my arms over my face as tears poured down my face. Mia wrapped her arms around my shoulders and squeezed me tightly._

_"It's gonna be alright Let, you and Nate will get Dom back I promise. I wont let my baby nephew grow up with out his daddy." She whispered. _

_End flashback_

"We're headed down to see Dominic Letty, do you want to come with us?" My eyes snapped between Tony and Nate curled against my lap. Mia lifted him wordlessly out of my arms and nodded towards the door.

"Go on Let I've got him"

I nodded and kissed Nate goodbye before following Tony and Vince out to the car, the jail was a 2 hour drive from LA. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement I missed Dom so much. About 45 minutes into out trip I dozed off half listening to the conversation going on around me.

"You really think we'll get him out Mr T?" Vince whispered.

"We have to Vincent Nathaniel and Letty _need_ Dominic, he has a family now and besides I'm almost positive he didn't do this" Tony sighed and I heard the steering wheel crack under the pressure of his tightened fists before drifting back off to sleep. I awake to the sound of Vince's voice and the shake of his hands rubbing my arms.

"Come on Letty"

I followed the two men into the large grey building in front of me, the place was terrifying. The idea of Dom being in there made me sick, we followed an officer into a small locked room with a metal table and chairs. They dragged Dom into the room and cuffed him to the table, he lifted his head slowly meeting his eyes with mine. I gasped at the dark and drained appearance, that wasn't the Dom I knew.

"How are you Dominic?" Tony murmured staring at Dom watching the muscles in his face strain.

"I hate it in here pops" He whispered almost so low I barely even heard him. Vince leaned across the table smacking his hand down onto Dom's arm and staring directly into his eyes.

"We'll get you out of here brotha, for baby Nate"

Dom's eyes flashed as he winced at the sound of his name, he glanced up at me again chewing his lip almost nervously.

"How is he?"

I shook my head staring at him for a minute wondering if I should tell him the truth, how miserable Nate had been lately.

"We're all having a tough time" I mumbled head snapping up when I felt his hand grab mine.

"How is our son Letty" He growled.

"He's miserable Dom, he cries at night he doesn't nurse regularly anymore and he looks so lost" I whispered, breathing hitching at the thought of my baby boy.

"I miss you both so much" Dom whispered rubbing circles onto my hands, I went to lean across the table when the guard stepped forward shaking his head.

"Ya'll got 2 more minutes" He drawled stepping back against the wall once again. Dom nodded and released my hand staring at the cement floor beneath us.

"Has the lawyer said anything to you" Tony asked rubbing his temples.

"They say they got all the proof they need to lock me up pops I'm in here for at least 2 years." Dom bit out glaring down at the floor. Tony shook his head as the guard stood up and uncuffed Dom from the table. Without even thinking I stepped towards Dom eyeing the guard each step as I made my way in-between Dom's legs. He peered down at me confusion coloring his features before he bent his head to meet my lips. I sighed against his mouth feeling his whole body relax into me as our tongues ran together. All too soon the guard hauled Dom back and towards the door.

"Te amo mi ángel cuidar de nuestro hijo (I love you my baby take care of our son)"

I dropped to the floor sobbing as they pulled Dom out and slammed the door. The harsh slam rang with finality, it finally hit me. Dom was going to be in here for a very long time and I was going to have to fight this all on my own. My sobs grew quiet as Vince pulled in into his arms and carried me towards the car. Placing me into the backseat I saw the shiny trails the tears had left behind on his face.

"I promise you Letty it will be okay" He croaked before climbing into the passenger side of the car.


	23. Chapter 23

_I apologize for the short update people and yes I know it's sad but it's all good =)_

Letty POV

I lifted Nate out of his crib bouncing him against my chest as sobs racked his little body. It was 3:30 am and this was the second time he had woken up screaming uncontrollably. I felt miserable Dom was gone and I just couldn't seem to keep Nate happy anymore. I finally managed to get him calm with his soother laying him down in his crib once again as I drifted back off to sleep.

_Dream/ Flashback_

_"What are you doing" Letty hissed as Dom pulled her into the gymnasium of their high school. Dom grinned back at her as he dragged her onto the dance floor, taking in her long brown hair in waves and the way that blue dress flowed against her skin. He pulled her against his chest as Nickelback's Far Away blared over the speakers. _

_"That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore"_

_Letty's eyes flashed locking with Dominic as he mouthed each word to her staring into her eyes. _

_"On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know"_

_Dom leaned his forehead against Letty's breathing in her scent gripping her hips tightly._

_"I love you Let, I'm sorry for how thing's have been. I never meant to hurt you please baby just one more chance" He whispered practically begging her. Letty chewed her lip staring at him trying to find a hint of insincerity._

_"I can't hurt like that again Dom" She whispered. He shook his head pulling her into the hallway bringing her chin up to see her eyes._

_"I know you're only 16 Letty but baby this is it. I haven't even looked at another girl since I figured my shit out. I. Love. You." _

_"Take me home Dom"_

_Dom grinned pulling Letty through the empty hallways and out the front doors as they ran towards his car. Sliding into there seats Letty crawled across the console into Dom's lap pressing her lips against his tracing his lips with her tongue running her finger nails across his scalp._

_"Come on baby let's go home" Dom whispered placing Letty back into her seat and slamming the car into gear. They drove home barely keeping the car under the speed limit. Dom threw the car into park pulling Letty into his arms and carrying her into the house and up the stairs into her room. A trail of clothes followed them from the bedroom door to the bed where they lay kissing each other as Dom shifted himself between Letty's legs. _

_"I love you" He whispered as he gently slide inside. Letty's back arched off the bed as Dom ran his lips across her neck._

"Letty wake the fuck up" Vince growled shaking me arm roughly glaring impatiently at me.

"Huh what?"

"Dom's on the phone"

I lunged from my bed snatching the phone from Vince's hand and leaning against the headboard.

"Dom?"

"Let, how are you" He croaked and my heart sunk he sounded like shit.

"We're okay, are you okay Dom...you sound like hell" I whispered trying to picture his face.

"Yeah I'm okay, did the lawyer come see dad yet?"

"Thomas figures all they have is circumstantial evidence that they have no proof it was you."

He sighed on the other end as another male voice yelled in the background, I heard him mutter something and then he was back.

"Alright is Nate around you? Can I talk to him?" He whispered so quietly I almost thought he was talking to some else. I leaned over picking Nate out of the playpen and laying him in my lap holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey my baby" Dom murmured and Nate's eyes flickered around the room his little legs kicking as he gurgled back.

"I love you kid daddy loves you so so much" A tear slid down my cheek as Dom's voice cracked on the other end and I could tell he was crying. Nate whimpered kicking his feet as the phone went silent.

"Daddy's strong little soldier aren't you buddy you takin good care of momma"

Nate gurgled again smiling happily at the sound of Dom's voice once again. In the background I heard the male voice again.

"Alright Letty Nate I got to go but I'll phone again soon. I love you both. You my heart" And with that the line went dead Nate's eyes flickered around the room again as he began to fuss. I held him against my chest my tears mixing with his as I rocked him gently.

"I know my baby momma misses daddy to" I croaked trying to reassure us both that things would be okay. They _had_ to be okay. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve as I heard my bedroom door creek open. Mia's make up was running and her eyes were lost as she climbed into the bed side me laying her head against my shoulder.

"He sounds miserable doesn't he?" She whispered brushing her hand over Nate's forehead watching him suck on his soother.

"We have to get him out Mia" I croaked glancing down at Nate, he needed Dom more then any of us and in turn Dom needed him. The door creaked open again and Tony stood inside sitting on the end of the bed eyes watery as he took in our miserable state.

"I wont let him rot away girls, I love my son too much. Thomas phoned wants to meet up with us says he has some interesting news for us. Let's all pray it's good huh?" Tony smiled lifting Nate into his arms.

"I'll get your daddy back for you" He whispered kissing Nate's head before resting him back in my arms.

"Come on let's go"


	24. Chapter 24

_Alright alright people I WILL make them longer lol_

Dom POV

"Tell me what the fuck I got to do to get out of here Thomas" I hissed pulling at the cuffs that pinched my wrists. Thomas sighed heavily running his hands over his face glaring at the papers between us.

"Honestly Dominic we _need _ Linder to say you didn't do this. I can get him to come in and talk to you but if he says you did it whether you did or not we're sunk and you can't beat the fuck out of him for hurting Leticia either"

"I'll do what I have to do Nate's first birthday is next week man I have to be there"

"I'll set it up then"

I felt the guard grip onto my shoulder as he uncuffed me from the table and lead me back towards my cell. I _hated_ the place the screams of men being raped, the smell and the cold hard walls could drive a man insane. I missed the feel of Letty pressed against me, holding Nate and watching his little face, I missed my family. If I had to make a deal with the devil I would.

Letty POV

I sat in the waiting room of the doctors office with Mia for what felt like hours. Nate's birthday was next week which meant 1 year shots. Dom's mom had warned me that he was going to be impossible to deal with for the first day so we decided to do it before his party.

"Nathaniel Toretto?"

Standing up we followed the nurse into a small white room I sat onto the bed with Nate in my lap and Mia sat next to us in the chair. I kissed his head whispering in his ear.

"Be daddies brave boy right baby?"

The door of the room opened and Dr Johns entered grinning down at Nate as he tickled his little feet.

"Mr Toretto how are we ready for your shots bud? I'm pretty sure this will harder on mommy then it will on your"

I grimaced thinking about having to hold him down as he screamed. Dr Johns turned around and pulled a small syringe from the shelf rubbing a wipe across Nate's food looking up at me.

"Ready?"

I swallowed roughly nodding and holding Nate tightly against my chest, Mia leaned forward rubbing his hand up and down my arm. He pushed the needle into Nate's foot as Nate let out a scream and began to fuss he pushed the plunger down and pulled the needle away disposing of it. Nate cried against my chest as I bounced him trying to calm him down.

"Ssshhh baby it's okay"

"Alright he should be good for shots for the next 8 months just watch him for a fever or rash in reaction to the shot" And with that he left the room. We bundled Nate back up and slid him into his car seat as we made our way out.

"He did okay" Mia murmured from the drivers seat.

"Yeah"

"You okay Let?" Mia murmured glancing over towards me concern written across her features.

"I miss Dom" I shrugged. Mia smiled sadly before turning up the radio and staring towards the road ahead. The song on the radio made the hair on my arms stand up straight.

_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house__  
That don't bother me__  
I can take a few tears now and then__  
And just let 'em out__  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while__  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me__  
There are days every now and again__  
I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me___

What hurts the most_  
Was being so close__  
And havin' so much to say__  
And watchin' you walk away__  
And never knowin'__  
What could've been__  
And not seein' that lovin' you__  
Is what I was trying to do__"_

Mia slammed the off button on the radio, glaring towards the dials. I rubbed my eyes roughly staring out the car window.

"I just want him to come home Mi"

Dom POV

I sat against the wall of my cell glaring at my shoes I was about to meet Linder for the first time since the day at the track. The guard threw my cell door open and motioned for me to come forward.

"Come on Toretto"

I followed him down a narrow hall way into an isolated room, not the same one we usually have visitors in. He sat across from me in the same orange jumper that I wore.

"Toretto" He sneered glaring at me before looking at the guard behind me.

"Linder" I nodded trying to keep my temper under control.

"So you figure I'm gonna tell them you didn't do it so you can go play house?"

"We both know I didn't fucking touch you"

"Yeah so? I told them you did I'm in this bitch cause of your fucking woman"

"You fucking raped her Linder she didn't fucking deserve that" I ground out my temper boiling to the point I wasn't sure I could keep it down.

"That girl has one tight pussy for a mother"

"I swear to god Linder just fucking tell them the truth"

"Fuck you I'm rotting you rot to boy"

I lunged across the table hand reaching for his throat when the guard rushed in and threw me against the wall.

"Don't do it Toretto" He growled dragging me out of the room and down to my cell. I threw myself down onto my bed staring at the ceiling when the door creaked open and Thomas walked inside a smile plastered to his face.

"The fuck is so funny kid"

"That was perfect just got to finish up some paper work and you're free probably by Friday of next week"

"What? He wont tell them Thomas I'm fucking stuck!"

He laughed the mother fucker actually had the balls to laugh at me I growled leaning forward to get into his face.

"Dom that was recorded shit he admitted you didn't touch him you're free man"

"Don't fucking toy with me Thomas"

"You'll be home for Nathaniel's birthday man"

I stood up gripping Thomas into a hug so tight I swear I heard his bones cracking and popping.

"I owe you man, but don't tell anyone I wanna surprise them"

He nodded and left my cell as I fell back on my bed, one more week and I'd be home again.

Letty POV

I stood inside Nate's room rocking him to sleep as his little eyes fluttered trying to stay open. After some Tylenol I had managed to calm him enough that he was falling asleep.

"Come on miho go to sleep baby"

Finally he drifted off to sleep and I laid him in his crib wrapping him and kissing him goodnight. I barely got the door closed when the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Let"

"Dom how are you?"

"I'm alright, how's my babies"

"We're okay Nate just had his one year shots so he's kind of fussy"

I heard him sigh heavily and shift the phone from one side to the other.

"I wish I could hold him I miss you guys"

"We miss you more" I mumbled playing with the string on my sweats trying not to cry.

"Been far away for far too long, you guy's still havin baby boy's birthday next week?"

"Yeah here at the house just a small one, he don't have any friends"

Dom laughed on the other end I felt my heart lift at the sound, god how I missed him.

"Two minutes Toretto" I heard a voice rumbled in the background.

"Love you let can't wait to hold you in my arms"

"I don't sleep right without you" I whispered.

"I don't deserve you baby holdin down the fort while I rot in here"

"I'll hold you down forever I love you, we love you"

"I got to go baby give that boy a kiss from me alright"

"I love you"

And with that the line went dead, I crawled into our bed feeling better as the sound of Dom's laughter filled my dreams.


	25. Chapter 25

_Love the reviews guys appreciate them so much! And just to clarify things in the last chapter Linder says "Yeah so I'm in this bitch because of your woman" So he IS in jail for what he did to Letty! And don't worry Peaches2421 dotty is comin up! Love you all!_

Letty POV

"Why did I agree to this" I moaned glaring at my surroundings Mia had somehow tricked me into going party shopping and leaving Nate with Vince.

"He's fine Letty what could possibly happen?"

Imagines of Nate falling down the stairs, choking on something and screaming his little head of rumbled through my mind as I glared at Mia.

"He's fine Let, now what theme do you want the party to be?"

"Theme? Mi he's a year old he doesn't know what the fuck a theme is" I said exasperatedly.

"Pick one or it'll be princess" She muttered searching through the banners hung on the wall.

"Cars he's Dom's son he loves cars" I mused picking up a package of paper plates with little cars on them. Mia grinned and began picking up matching things for the party.

"So what did you get little man for his birthday?"

"Little car play set got these little rubber trucks I think he'll like it" I shrugged glancing over at the walkways outside the shop.

"I got him clothes if that's alright? Figured he'd be out growing half of his stuff by now" Mia smirked knowing full well Nate had all but nothing to wear here lately.

"Thanks girl"

We headed for the cash register when Mia's phone began to chime pulling it from her pocket she glared at the screen.

"Now what" She growled into the phone clicking it onto speaker.

"Babe I don't know what he wants" Vince pleaded from the end of the phone I could hear Nate's harsh cry my heart sunk I wanted to go home.

"Letty seriously help me where what does he need?!"

I listened closely Nate's cry and glanced up at the clock onto the wall smirking, it was lunch time.

"Give him a bottle V"

"Jesus Christ Letty kind of young to be drinking isn't he? I mean there's whiskey but isn't that just for when their teaching?"

"Oh my god Vincent the bottles of breast milk in the fridge" Mia said rubbing her temples roughly.

"Oh shit right okay thanks"

"Vince be good to my boy" I growled clicking the phone shut. Mia shook her head shoving the phone back into her pocket.

"And to think someday I want to have children with him"

I laughed loudly thinking about the spawn of Mia and Vince it was worse then the idea of me and Dom.

"Good luck"

Dom POV

I paced my cell unable to sit still or even think straight anymore. Tomorrow I was going home I'd get to hold Letty in my arms and see my son. I didn't even know what Nate looked like anymore he wasn't allowed to visit and pictures were forbidden. My heart skipped at the thought what if he didn't know who I was?

"Jesus boy sit down wearin a hole in the floor" My cellmate Jim growled from his bed.

"Sorry" I muttered flopping down onto the floor beside the gate.

"You one lucky son of a bitch man, I haven't seen my boy Jesse since he was 11" Jim grumbled glaring at the wall beside me.

"Where is he?"

"Here in LA kids got mad problems man ADHD the works and no one to watch out for him"

I glanced over at Jim and for the first time in a month I actually saw some emotion on the mans face. I thought about Nate and how I'd be if I knew he was alone and in trouble.

"I can go find him" I shrugged.

"Yeah? I'd mean a lot to me kid that boy's all I got left fuckin hell sitting here wondering if he's dead or something" He paused looking over to me before continuing.

"I really appreciate that man, glad your going home to your boy. Now come on get some sleep your gonna need it"

I nodded agreeing that tomorrow would be a long one and climbed into my cot pressing my eyes firmly shut. I dreamt of Letty...I always did.

Letty POV

We pulled into the driveway and began to unpack the bags when Nate's cry filled my ears. Scooping up what I could I all but ran inside of the house to find Vince frantically bouncing Nate.

"Jesus Let he wont stop he was happy five seconds ago!"

"Did you burp him" Mia muttered throwing the bags down.

"Oh!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled Nate into my arms throwing the receiving blanket over my shoulder and patting his back gently as he burped and calmed down.

"Non è, è lo zio matto che ho bambino, mamma ti ama (Uncle is crazy isn't he baby boy, momma loves you)" I murmured bouncing Nate as he yawned against my shoulder.

"Hey I did okay" Vince whined dropping himself into the sofa beside Mia who laughed at his sullen expression.

"Sure ya did" She giggled pressing her lips to his as Vince pulled her closer.

"Aright our queue to go see you in the morning" I muttered exiting the room before the clothes starting flying. Walking into Nate's room I changed him and put on his pyjamas before settling into the rocking chair with him pressed against my chest. He yawned stretching out before curling back into me. I couldn't believe it had been a year already he was getting so big, his blue eyes had become dark brown and dark brown hair was beginning to grow in. He looked so much like Dom it made me ache, we missed him. Finally his little eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, careful not to wake up I lifted him into his crib pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Momma loves you baby"

Dom POV

I rolled over groaning at the sight of the moon, it wasn't dawn yet. I couldn't wait to get out of here I needed Letty so much. I remembered the first time I told my dad I loved Letty, he threw this old book at me told me to read it I still remember the quote from it the one I wrote in the card I gave to Letty on our 1 year anniversary.

"_The smell of her hair, the taste of her mouth, the feeling of her skin seemed to have gotten inside of him, or into the air all around him. She had become a physical necessity." _

She had become just that I couldn't picture my life without her. She was my best friend, the love of my life and the mother of my child. Maybe it was time to lock us down...let her know forever was what it was.

_Next chapter Dom comes home and we get some Dotty along with a couple surprises! ;)_


	26. Chapter 26

_Alright Dom's home and were are in for some Dotty! Love the reviews!_

Dom POV

"I don't want to see your bitch ass face around here ever again Toretto" The guard growled at me grinning slightly.

"I wont be back"

I made my way out of the jail and towards the cab and that idled in the lot waiting for me. I climbed in and settled in for the long drive home, god I loved that word. I anxiously rubbed my hands against my jeans as the sweat pooled in my palms. Tonight I would get to hold my girl feel her skin against mine.

Letty POV

Family and friends gathered around outside as we celebrated Nate's birthday. He had on his little sweater vest and blue jeans with his hair spiked lightly at the front he looked exactly like his daddy.

"Happy birthday my sweet grandson" Maria murmured bouncing Nate into the air as he giggled happily. Tony threw his arms around me hugging me right against his chest.

"He's a great kid Letty you both should be proud"

My heart clenched at the word _both_ I wanted Dom to be here to celebrate with us. Maria smiled at me and ran her hand up and down my back.

"He wishes he could be here to love"

I smiled back as Nate pulled himself into my arms bumping his nose against mine as he babbled happily at me. Mia rushed up beside us smothering his face with kisses and holding him tight.

"Happy birthday! Who's auntie's favourite little man?" She cooed as Nate babbled at her tugging her hair.

"Come on let's go sit down and enjoy ourselves" Tony rumbled guiding us towards the blanket laid out. I missed Dom but I would be happy for both of us today, Nate was a year old. We had made it.

Dom POV

I stepped out of the cab around the corner from the house so I wouldn't be seen. This was it I was home, the block was lined with cars for the party. Laughter could be heard from a block up as I crept my way around the house to peer into the backyard. My breath caught in my throat my whole world in one glance. Letty was sat on a blanket on the ground with Nate stretched out in her lap. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she had on the t-shirt I bought her for our anniversary and her blue jeans, she was beautiful smiling down at our son. Nate wasn't a baby anymore he was a child his babyish features had gone and he was even more handsome then I remembered. He reached up for Letty's nose laughing happily as she kissed his finger tips. Our family and friends all sat around chatting and laughing together. I slowly crept my way up watching Vince's face flash with surprise.

"Holy fuckin shit"

"Vincent!" Mom hissed nodding towards Nate who glanced up at his uncle's outburst. Mia gasped as tears poured down her face and Letty glanced behind her at what had Vince so shocked, her eyes widened and her mouth went slack as she stared me down. I walked towards her as everyone's eyes were on me, she stood up passing the baby to my mom and carefully reached out to touch my face seeing if I was really there.

"Dom?" She whispered, the pain and confusion in her eyes made my heart skip as it pounded inside my chest.

"Yeah baby I'm here" I murmured pulling her against me as she wrapped herself around me clinging. I felt the wetness from her tears against my shirt as I pulled her back bringing her lips against mine.

"It's okay baby"

"You're here" She murmured smiling up at me, suddenly her eyes flashed as she hauled me towards the picnic. She lifted Nate from my mothers arms holding him against her chest as she leaned towards me.

"Who's that baby" She murmured as Nate ran his little eyes over me he smiled happily at me pointing to my nose.

"Dadda"

My throat tightened as I forced down the tears that threatened to spill over. My boy remembered who I was. I lifted him up as he giggled pinching my cheeks.

"Dadda oh yeah dadda ee"

"Really now?"

His eyes lit up and he babbled happily, leaning his little head against my shoulder as he played with my chain. One by one friends and family approached me and told me how happy they were I was home and Mia cried her eyes off as she clung to me for all it was worth. I sat down on the blanket with Letty in my lap and Nate in hers, she looked up at me staring at me for what felt like hours.

"I love you" She murmured against my lips as she ran her tongue across my bottom lip. I groaned shifting uncomfortably as I bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Cut it out I can barely keep from bending you over that bench already"

She grinned as she stood up taking Nate with her, "Come on papa it's time for cake and presents" Letty slid Nate into his highchair as my dad brought the cake out and everyone began to sing. Nate looked confused but watched the flames on the cake closely before Letty and I blew them out for him. Mia shoved us beside me the baby holding her camera up, we both bent down to his level and smiled for the picture.

"Family photo!" Mia beamed showing the picture to Letty.

"Here ya go birthday boy!' Vince cheered as he slid a piece of cake in front of him and Leon handed him a fork. He held it in his little hands squeezing it between his fingers and shoving it into his mouth.

"He's gonna be so gross" I laughed as the blue icing managed it's way into his dark hair. Letty grinned snapping a picture with her phone before turning it to show me.

"God I love him" She murmured watching as he flung cake happily across the yard babbling.

"I love you both" I said brushing my lips against her forehead. My dad cleared his throat as everyone around the table became quiet.

"I'd like to make a toast to Letty Dominic and baby Nathaniel it's been one long hellish year but you made it. Nathaniel is one of the most loved and happy children I've ever met and for being so young you two are amazing parents. I love you both" He said clinking his beer against everyone's.

The remainder of the night was relaxed and peacful as helped Nate open his presents and all gather for supper. Around 8:15 he began to fuss as I held him, Letty sighed pulling him into her arms and soothing his back gently.

"Time for bed miho?" She whispered as his little eyelids began to droop. We said our goodbyes to everyone and went upstairs to Nate's bedroom. Letty changed him and laid him in his crib running her hand over his forehead. I leaned over the railing and kissed his chubby cheeks.

"I love you my son"

Taking her hand I walked with Letty back to our room as I pulled her down ontop of me kissing her deeply.

"God I missed you" She moaned as I sucked on the skin of her neck.

"Missed you more" I muttered running my hands up her sides and across her breasts. Her back arched towards me as I rubbed through the cloth.

"Tell me what you want Let"

"I _need _you" She panted tugging her shirt off before pulling mine over my head. I growled pulling her jeans off and tossing them to the floor with mine.

"I know you want it baby" I whispered in her ear as I pulled myself free of my boxers rubbing against her.

"Uh" She moaned out.

Without warning I slammed into her pressing my lips firmly to hers to silence her cries. She leaned back spreading wider as I slammed inside of her, this was home. I leaned over her capturing her lips with mine pushing my tongue against hers.

"Fuck" She breathed pulling away from me "Don't fucking stop"

"Say my name" I ground out barely holding onto my control, I needed her to go first.

"Dominic" She panted "So good"

"Come on Let let go" I grunted as her arms wrapped around my neck and her hands gripped my sides.

"Shit shit shit" She panted as her walls clenched against me. I moved faster as I felt myself fall towards the edge.

"Shit Let" I bellowed as I slammed inside her once more, falling on top of her panting for breath.

"I love you" She breathed running her hands up and down my back. I pulled out and laid beside her grinning happily.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Marry me then"


	27. Chapter 27

_Love your reviews guys! Makes me excited to write! This chapter is basically all Dotty just for you!_

Letty POV

My jaw dropped as I stared at him his eyes were serious as he rubbed his palms nervously.

"That's not funny Dom" I whispered.

"Who's laughing?" He growled sitting up pulling me against his chest, I could feel his heart beat against my back.

"We're just..." I began to say and he pressed his finger to my lips.

"Just what Let? Kids? We _have _a one year old son, we've been through more then half the adults we know. I love you more then my own life."

His eyes bored holes into mine as he waited for me to say something. I had been dreaming about this since I was a kid and it was laid out for me right now.

"We're so young" I croaked pulling his forehead against mine.

"What do you see when you think about the future?" He asked absentmindedly rubbing circles on my arms. I thought about it and it was the same thing I had seen since we started dating at 16, when we became best friends at 12. He was my future him and our son.

"You"

"Then marry me baby make it official, I'm ready to lock down with my family. I love you Let and I love that little boy more then I thought was possible. Come on Mami...be my wife" He pleaded holding my hands against his chest I couldn't look away...his eyes were so hopeful.

"Yeah"

"Really?" His face grew into the biggest smile I'd ever seen he pulled me on top of him and kissed me deeply hands knotted into my hair.

"Tu eres la esencia de mi alma" I murmured against his lips giggling at the confused look on his face.

"What's that mean? I can't quite form it out?"

"You are the essence of my soul"

"I love you Let"

"I love you"

He ran his fingers through my hair leaning into to capture my lips tracing the curves of them with his tongue. I moaned into him as his hands ran against my thighs squeezing and kneading my skin.

"Dom" I moaned as he gently bit my neck.

"Hmmm?"

"Make love to me"

He pulled back eyes searching mine as he gently tugged my shirt over my head. His shirt was pulled off and thrown with mine down onto the floor. He flipped us over staring at me as he hovered over.

"Te ame desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti (I loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you)" He murmured pressing wet kisses to my chest and up my collarbone. My heart swelled at his words, he had been practicing. I ran my hands along his back and around his waist running my hand inside.

"Shit Let" He hissed as I grabbed hold to him rubbing him roughly.

"Come on Papi I need you"

He growled throwing the rest of my clothes off and onto the floor as my hands roamed his body.

"You want it?"

"Uhh huh" I moaned as he rubbed against me.

"I never knew I could love someone this much" He whispered as he brushed the hair out of my face.

"Show me"

I hissed as he slammed inside me "Shit Dom"

He smirked above me before lifting my legs to his shoulders and picking his pace up. I lost track of how long we rocked together clawing at each other and whispering words of love.

"I need you to come baby" He grunted slamming into me.

"Uh god" I moaned as my back arched off the bed and I spiralled out of focus. Dom slammed into me once more before I felt the warmth of his release.

"God damn" He panted rolling us over so I was laid across his chest. I ran my hands across his chest tracing patterns into his tan skin.

"Can I ask you something?" I murmured.

"Anything"

"Do you want more kids...like someday not right now" I blurted out, I watched as his eyebrows raised and he stared at me for a few seconds.

"Yeah, you?"

"I didn't even think I wanted kids until we had Nate and now I want like 3 more" I confessed, motherhood was not something I ever imagined until Nate was born. He changed my world I loved him more then I thought was possible. Watching him grow was amazing, me and Dom in a small little person. Dom laughed running his hand across his face and pecking me on the lips.

"Yeah me either but man that kid is something else. I want a daughter though hope she looks just like you."

Panic coursed through me at the thought of a little girl just like me. I was hell of two feet as a kid my mother must have gone insane from it.

"Yeah let's hope for more boys"

As if he could hear us Nate let out a small cry from his crib in the next room. Sighing I pulled on my shorts and tank and headed for his room. He was sat up in his crib crying reaching for me. I glanced towards the clock 3:30 am I lifted him out rocking him to soothe him as I headed towards the stairs.

"He okay?" Dom rumbled eyebrows knit together with concern.

"Just hungry I'll grab him a bottle" I murmured walking downstairs and grabbing one from the fridge before heading back up to our room. Dom sat against the head board as he reached out for the baby.

"He don't nurse anymore?"

"Nah can't stop working on someone's car just to nurse my kid. I weaned him off about a week after you...left"

"Work? You mean school?"

Dom POV

I shifted Nate so he sat with his head against the pillow as I propped the bottle up. Letty's eyes moved warily from me to the baby and back.

"Let?"

"I tested out I've been working fulltime at the garage for three weeks"

"Why"

She sighed heavily brushing her fingertips across Nate's head as he nursed loudly from the bottle.

"Work was so far behind at the garage your dad couldn't keep up and we needed the money for bills so he agreed to let me test out so I could work"

My heart climbed it's way into my throat, had shit gone that bad when I left. Tears formed in her eyes as I thought through all this.

"Shit Let I'm so sorry"

"Don't be I _hated _that place and besides this gives us more money to save for a house and stuff. Plus little man over here is drinking enough milk we're going to need to buy a diary farm" She muttered poking his belly.

I had to chuckle Nate was draining the bottle in record time, he was getting to be a pretty big boy.

"I don't like that you have to work Let you should be home with our son" I frowned I always pictured Letty at home with our kids someday.

"He comes to work with us and plays in the office while your mom or Mia does paperwork. He loves it" She paused stopping to stare into my eyes. "Come on Papa don't be angry"

"I aint angry just disappointed, I can't give you a good enough life"

"We have an amazing family, a healthy and happy son, two sweet ass cars and a pretty nice house Dom...life _is_ good. Now how are we planning on telling everyone about our...engagement. Cause I feel like we're tellin people I'm pregnant again" She pouted.

"Just wait till you see" I grinned grabbing her and the baby and heading down the stairs. I silently prayed Letty would like her surprise.


	28. Chapter 28

_We're in for some drama I think Review review review! Not thrilled with this one as it's a "Filler" chapter._

Letty POV

Dom practically dragged me down the stairs baby in tow into the living room where Tony sat in his recliner glass of whiskey in hand, Mia was sat against the wall watching TV and Maria was sat on the couch reading her book. Tony looked up at Dom smirking as we flopped down on the couch beside them.

"Well son?" Tony rumbled eyes trailing between me and Dom.

"Yup" Dom grinned happily leaning in to press his lips against my forehead I'd never seen him this...giddy. Tony chuckled and reached beside his chair retrieving a small green box that he held out to Dom. I watched as Dom carefully took the box and held it out to me.

"For you" He rumbled opening the box and sliding the ring gently on my finger. His eyes burned with desire as he watched me. Tony cleared his throat eyes wary as he took in Dom's heated gaze. Nate babbled in my lap staring up at Dom as I peered down at the ring.

"Congrats you two" Maria smiled pulling me into a hug, Tony clapped Dom on the back of the head grinning almost as big as him. Mia squealed happily diving into Dom's arms.

"Letty's gonna be my sister!" She beamed at him as Dom chuckled lightly. I smiled over at Dom things were finally looking up for my family.

_A few hours later_

Dom POV

"So brotha want do you think?!" Vince whispered leaned over the hood of my car. I glanced over to Letty as she paced around the back of the shop rocking Nate to sleep.

"I don't know man I got a lot to loose"

"It's just racing man it's quick and easy cash, come on you can't tell me you and Letty couldn't use the money for the baby."

He wasn't wrong things were tight between milk and diapers we barely kept our heads above water some days. It was illegal though and before Nate I wouldn't have even hesitated but he was my responsibility, he needed me.

"I'll talk to Letty and let you know" 

"God damn your pussy whipped man" Vince groaned banging his head against the hood.

"Fuck off and go" I growled putting away my tools and heading towards Letty. She met my gaze sighing heavily as Nate wailed in her arms.

"Wont sleep?"

"Nah too fussy runnin' a fever to" She whispered propping him against her shoulder and rubbing his back. I reached out and pulled him to me his cheeks were bright red and his little nose was running. He sobbed against my chest and I could feel the congestion as he breathed.

"Maybe we should hit up the doctor"

Letty shook her head eyes glaring holes into the floor beneath us.

"Don't got the money for that Dom"

I ground my teeth in frustration what kind of father can't afford to take his sick kid to a doctor. Letty leaned into me pressing her lips to my throat pulling my chin and bringing my eyes to hers.

"Don't do that"

"Do what"

"Blame yourself Dom, he's okay just needs some Tylenol"

"I should be able to give him what he needs Let, my son and my wife."

"Come on let's just go get some Tylenol and see if he settles down. I think he's just teething that's all"

I nodded and followed her out to the car and buckled Nate into his car seat. My heart sank as he whimpered and coughed. Letty turned around and pulled a soother from the diaper bag and placed it in his mouth. I jumped in the drivers seat and we headed towards the drugstore.

"So I think I have a solution to our money problems" I murmured watching her eyes darken as she peered over at me.

"What's that?"

"Well Vince got into this street racing scene and it's easily 10 grand a night if you win..."

Before I could finish Letty pressed her fingers against my lips her mouth mashed into a hard line.

"That's _illegal_ Dominic, how the fuck can you even consider that? You wanna end up in jail for real this time? We just got engaged and you wanna bounce?" She hissed.

"Hey calm down I love you" I murmured holding her hand on her thigh, rubbing circles to calm her. Her expression softened but her eyes remained hard and angry.

"No Dom you can't we _need_ you, there has to be another way" She shook her head glancing back at Nate who had finally drifted off to sleep. "I love soothers" She chuckled. We stopped at the drugstore and Letty ran in to get the Tylenol while I waited in the car with the baby. She ran back on bag in her bag and climbed back into the car.

"Got it?"

"Tylenol cough and cold, lady said this should help"

The drive home was chaotic as Nate woke up and screamed the whole way home. Letty scooped him from his seat and brought him into the house. Mia glanced up at me before turning her gaze to Letty.

"Want me to check him out?" She murmured I nodded and motioned towards the kitchen where Letty was attempting to give the baby his Tylenol. I dropped myself onto the couch where Vince was playing PS1 he looked over at me shaking his head.

"Just do it brotha win once she wont complain about having an extra 10g's around"

"What do I need?"

"You've got the car already I mean the project could easily shred any of those kids just need 2 g's man and your in"

"Alright when's the next race"

"Friday night brotha you in?"

"Yeah"

I felt guilty, god did I feel guilty but I had to do something. I needed to provide for my family and even with me and Letty working fulltime it still wasn't enough. She'd be angry she would _hate_ me but in the end it was best. I hope.

Letty POV

I looked over at Dom and Vince trying to listen in on their hush conversation. Mia looked up at me shaking her head.

"They're up to something"

"I know"

Mia clicked off the thermometer and ran a cloth across Nate's head.

"Just a cold Let he should be okay"

"Thanks Mi"

I glanced over to the boys again and Dom's eyes met mine, he smiled at me and I grinned back but a shiver ran down my back. Something in his eyes wasn't right, something was off.


	29. Chapter 29

_This is as long as these chpaters are gonna get guys or else updates are gonna slow down a lot. And yes Vince is a dumbass just wait he's in lots of trouble to! Review ;)_

Dom POV

I laid across our bed Letty nuzzled into my chest sleeping soundly. The clock beside our bed blinked 9:40 I had to meet Vince downtown in 20 minutes. I gently moved Letty away as I slipped out of bed.

"Dom?" Letty asked sleepily sitting up against the head board "Where you goin?"

"Out with Vince for a bit baby I'll be home soon" I murmured pressing my lips to her forehead gently tugging her back underneath the covers. "Love you baby"

"ti amo essere al sicuro il mio cuore è con voi (I love you be safe my heart is with you)" She murmured. Her words sent a shiver down my spine as guilt bubbled inside of me. She would kill me if she knew where I was going but I _had_ to do this for our family. I quietly made my outside and into the garage uncovering the project my 1994 Mazda RX-7. She rumbled to life as I drove myself out of the garage and towards downtown. The street was full of cars 4 lined up and a spot waiting for me as I pulled inline. My competition looked weak a 1995 Honda Civic, 2002 Dodge Neon, 1987 Honda Desol and a 1998 Honda CRX.

"Finally brotha startin to worry! You got the cash?" Vince laughed slapping me on the back.

"Yeah here" I said shoving the money into Vince's hand, my heart pounded roughly as I took in the large crowd. I slipped my phone out of my pocket glancing at the time, my heartbeat picked up at the sight of my screen saver. It was Letty and Nate against the hood of my car, all my loves in one picture.

"Sup homes?" Hector laughed slapping me on the head.

"Nothin man you in on this to?"

"Yeah homie it's a good way to make money man got a baby on the way need some cash"

"I hear ya brotha got to provide for my boy to"

"Come on man let's race!" Vince bellowed from the start line. Hector stood on the side lines hands held high above his head. Leon checked the scanner and motioned to them that it was all clear. His hands dropped and I slammed my foot on the gas throwing the car into first gear, my heart pounded as I raced ahead of the rest. It felt like seconds before I flew past the finish line, I ripped the e-brake and headed back towards Vince.

"You son of a bitch you did it!" He screamed shoving the 10g's into my hands. I couldn't wipe the grin that spread across my face. Tomorrow my boy would be at the doctor first thing. Hector walked over to me grabbing my hand and holding it over my head.

"New King of the streets!"

I hung around with the boys for a bit before heading home to Letty, I shoved the money inside my floorboards before going into check on Nate. He was sound asleep in his crib the blue blanket I bought him wrapped around him and his stuffed moose pressed against him. I couldn't even begin to think how much I loved him, he changed everything. I leaned over the railing pressing my lips to his cheek.

"Love you my boy"

I walked quietly back into our bedroom to find Letty propped against the headboard glaring at me.

"I begged you not to go Dom" She whispered staring down at the floorboard I had shoved the money underneath. I sat down on the bed beside her taking in her expression it wasn't as angry as I expected it was hurt.

"Baby we need the money for Nate"

"Dominic it's _illegal_ do you hear me? You can go to jail for that shit!" She hissed gripping my chin making me look at her.

"I did what I had to Let, what's the problem I _won_ we just made _ten thousand dollars_ in one night. Baby come on don't be angry with me everything's okay." I murmured brushing my lips across her forehead. My heart pounded as I watched a single tear slip down Letty's cheek.

"Baby don't cry everything's okay!"

"We're not enough for you anymore are we" She whispered so quietly I barely heard her.

"Let what are you talking about?"

"My mom said you'd get tired of being locked down and find something new" She mumbled staring at the comforter on the bed refusing to look at me.

"Letty I love you more then anything you and that boy are it for me. How could you think like that?" I whispered. I was shocked that she even considered me leaving her, I did this _for_ them. Letty's eyes glazed over as a hard glare surfaced.

"I hate being this fucking vulnerable" She hissed balling her hands into fists.

"Hey hey, it's me baby"

She stared at me not saying a word, like she was almost waiting for me to leave. I pulled her into my lap capturing her lips. She sighed relaxing into me as her tongue ran against mine. I pulled away leaning my forehead against hers staring into her eyes.

"You feel like? How could I ever be away from that?"

She moaned pulling me to her again tugging my lip with her teeth as we kissed deeply. I ran my hands across her stomach rolling her underneath me.

"Baby I need you" She whispered in my ear tugging at my shirt, I leaned back throwing it over my head as I leaned in brushing my lips across her collarbone. I tugged off her shirt as she kicked off her shorts and tugged at the zipper of my jeans.

"Gonna make me scream?" She breathed as I hauled my jeans off leaning back over her pressing my lips to her jaw line.

"Mhm"

I kissed my way up down her neck stopping to run my tongue across her chest growling as she arched into me.

"Shit Dom don't tease me"

I grinned against her skin as she tugged on my shoulders hauling me towards her face.

"Put it in" She pleaded nipping at my neck. I lifted her thighs and rested them on my hips as I slide into her gritting my teeth at the feeling.

"God damn Let"

"Come on Papa" She begged moving her hips against mine. I nodded leaning into her and starting a slow rhythmic pace. She needed me and I was going to make sure she felt how much I loved her. I pressed my lips to her cheek, her collarbone and her shoulders whispering I love you as I went. I hissed when I felt her tighten around me, picking up the pace.

"Shit shit shit" She hissed as she thrashed underneath me, the sight of her coming undone sent into my own release. I rolled us over so she was laid across my chest still buried inside her.

"I love you" I whispered against her hair breathing in her scent.

"I love you more" She mumbled against my chest tracing patterns against my skin.

"Don't ever doubt it babe"

"Are you going to do it again" She whispered propping her head on her hands so her eyes met mine.

"Yeah probably" I admitted, the money was good and it was a hell of a thrill.

"I don't like it"

"I know"

Her face looked almost guilty as she laid there chewing her lip, something was off she wasn't telling me something.

"Letty what's with you"

"Mia swears up and down that because I never waited a week for my new birth control to start working that I'm probably pregnant" She muttered. I froze against her that wasn't even possible.

"You think your pregnant"

"Maybe...I hope not" She whispered not meeting my gaze.

"Holy fucking shit"


	30. Chapter 30

_Sorry for the wait guys! Shit got real at work and school! Review!_

Letty POV

I slammed the door of the car leaning against it trying to rub the wetness away. 5 weeks pregnant again, like we could handle another baby. I hadn't sleep all night my mind racing and spinning hopeless circles trying to comprehend the decision at hand. I had made up my mind. I walked over to Dom who was sat down on the grass playing trucks with Nate his smile quickly faded when he took in my dishevelled appearance.

"How far along?" He rumbled brushing his lips across Nate's head.

"5 weeks"

He nodded shifting Nate so I could climb into my his lap. He pressed his lips against my hair running his hands gently across my thighs.

"Love you baby" He murmured against my neck a sob ran through me at the thought of what I was about to do.

"Dom"

"Yeah?" He murmured.

"I want to break up" I whispered, I winced as I felt him still beneath me. I could feel his heart begin to gallop inside his chest.

"What did you just say?"

"I want to break up" I swallowed roughly pulling Nate into my arms. Dom's mouth fell slack as he stared into my eyes for what felt like hours. His eye's were his tell tale, they were angry and hurt all at once.

"What did I do" He pleaded reaching for me.

"Nothing Dom...you just deserve better you're too young to be on lock down" I whispered, it was true he had been amazing through everything we'd been through which only made my resolve stronger. He could go have a life be the professional race car driver he wanted. We shouldn't hold him back.

"You and our son is what I want Letty, don't I get a choice?" He growled holding my face in his.

"I think it's best Dom, we could use some time apart"

"So what you take our son and our baby and run off I never see them again. Come on Letty I know you're scared but don't do this." He pleaded lifting Nate against him.

"I'd never not let you see the boys Dom...You can come over when ever you want to see them"

"Where you gonna go"

"I got a line on a friend I can stay with for a few weeks get my shit figured out. I'm not changing my mind Dom."

Dom nodded his eye's were so cold they looked almost broken. He kissed Nate's head squeezing him gently against his chest before placing him in my lap. He looked up at me and I choked as I watched a single tear drip down his face. He pressed his lips to my forehead and then stood up.

"One minute we're happy finally back together gettin ready for our second child. Now we broken up and I feel like I've just lost my reason for being. Just remember I love you Let no matter what"

He walked towards his car hands shoved in his pockets before flooring it out of the parking lot. I felt 10 times heavier then I did before, maybe I was making the wrong decision. I loved Dom more then I ever thought I could love anyone, he deserved the world and we were holding him back. I stood up carrying the baby back to the car before taking off for Erika's place. I knocked on the door barely keeping it together. Erika's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she looked me over.

"Shit girl you look rough"

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do" I croaked laying Nate down in the play pen we had set up.

"Maybe you should re-think this Let"

I shook my head watching Nate slowly drift off to sleep, Dom deserved a chance.

"He can make something of himself if he does it now"

Dom POV

I slammed the front door shut and headed straight for the bar fridge grabbing a few beer before throwing myself onto the couch. Just like that my family had been broken up and for what? I didn't fucking understand anything of this shit I was faithful and a half decent dad I thought.

"Dom? What's wrong?" Mia murmured crouching down in front of me as I downed my 8th beer. I glared at her waiting for her to leave, she raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"I'm single"

"What!?" She shrieked glancing around the room for Letty.

"She broke up with me and moved out, she's pregnant to eh?" I laughed coldly.

"Why? Did she say why?"

"I deserve better then bein on lock down with a wife and two kids."

Mia's eyes filled up with tears as she pulled me against her chest. I tensed against her fighting the urge to follow suit.

"Oh Dom" She sobbed rubbing her hands against my back. I sat up trying to hold my composure as my heart thumped harder.

"She's gone Mi, they're gone" I croaked finally letting the turmoil inside of me bubble over top.

"She'll come back Dom"

"No Mi I don't think she will, she meant it. Probably found some hommie who's better for her better to do. Be a real good dad to Nate and the baby"

"You two are made for each other, she's probably just scared because of the new baby. I'll go talk to her where is she?"

"Said a friend so I'm figuring she's crashin at Erika's" I muttered cracking open my 9th beer of the night praying that it would numb over the slamming inside my heart and head.

Letty POV

"Leticia Anna Lucia Ortiz open this door NOW" Mia screamed from the other side of the door. I groaned rolling off the couch to open it.

"I'm not changing my mind Mi" I murmured quietly as she stalked past me into the room. Her eyes were wide with anger until she glanced between me and Nate.

"Letty he's heart broken"

"He'll be okay"

"Why now though? Is it cause your pregnant"

"No Mi" I muttered being pregnant had little to nothing to do with it, just meant another mouth to feed.

"Then _why"_

I swallowed roughly leaning over to press my lips to Nate's forehead trying to work up the courage to speak.

"He's 20 years old Mi he went out the other night and I haven't seen him that happy in a while. He doesn't deserve this he could have any job any girl any friend he wants. I love him enough to want that for him. I wont ever stop him from seeing these boys but Mi I have to at least try and better life for him. Don't get me wrong it kills me I want nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with him but loving him like that means that decisions like this have to be made."

"I hope your right Letty" Mia murmured walking past me and through the door. I slid down the wall burying my face in my hands. This is what heart ache felt like.


End file.
